Naruto and His Guardian Vixens
by Caboose21
Summary: A long time ago the kitsune clan were the protectors of the demon realm. War destroyed most of them. One final member lived inside of a small child. He agreed to help. Read as Naruto and FemKyuubi recreate the kitsune clan inside of Konoha. Lemons Harem
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the harem version of Naruto the Guardian Fox of Konoha. The summary and the first 4 chapters are the exact same as they are in the non harem. People in the harem are: FemKyuubi, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Yugao, Tsume, and others if I start adding them, only probable addition will be a fem shinigami maybe.

Chapter 1 From the Seal.

Naruto was running, from them. They were running to him.

"Stop!" They called

Naruto knew from six years of experience if he stopped he would die, or be brutally maimed. He turned a corner and was met with a dead end. The people caught up with him, and raised their fists and weapons.

"This is for my son." Some shouted

"Demon brat die." Others shouted

Then they all moved in on him. The last thing Naruto remembered before blacking out was the feeling of his skin being torn from his body slowly.

The hokage was pissed when he found Naruto. Whole chunks of Naruto's skin was removed to show his muscles, in places knives were embedded in places otherwise not meant for blades. He was bleeding profusely. The Hokage with a flick of his wrist called down the Anbu to deliver their punishment. One Anbu, Snake as she was called, walked to Naruto and gently lifted him.

"Snake come with me." The Hokage said and jumped towards the hospital

Snake followed him closely.

'Please be ok Naruto.' The Hokage thought

'I shouldn't have left to go get dinner. When I see Dog I'm so killing him.' Snake thought

Naruto opened his eyes, he was in some giant room with water leaking everywhere, and giant bars infront of him. There was a strange noise coming from inside the bars, it sounded like crying. Naruto approached the bars.

"P-P-Please Let Me OUT!" A voice soft and melodious rang out

"How?" Naruto called back

"Who's There? No one should be able to visit me here." The voice came once more

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto responded

Suddenly a person came walking closer to the bars. She looked eighteen and had long red hair. Her hair just ended right above her small butt. She had long legs. Her chest was not overly large. She was probably around C-Cup. She wore a red kimono. Her eyes while slitted slightly were a vibrant red.

"Who are you pretty lady?" Naruto said

The girl blushed.

"I'm called by many names, you humans have given me most of them. Names like Kyuubi, Demon, Plague of the Earth, and Fox Lord."

"Kyuubi? Isnt that the demon the fourth killed after it attacked Konoha?" Naruto said he had remember his jiji telling him that story

The girl laughed.

"The fourth killed me? No he couldn't. He had only one choice to seal me away in some baby. Which I would assume would be you, that's the only way you a person with no bloodline could come in here."

"So you're why they attack me?"

"Listen it hurts me to say that it is true I am why they hurt you. If this damn seal wasn't here you'd be fine, not injured and living a normal life. Actually if I hadn't gone into a bloody fit and attacked here you would be safe, so very safe. Will you listen to my story boy?"

"I'll listen till I have to leave."

"You wont be leaving anytime soon, you've slipt into a coma. Walk into the gates and come join me."

Naruto slipped in, and with a giggle the girl grabbed his hand and dragged him farther into the seal. As they went the water began to dissipate and they were standing in a small room.

"The seal gave me one corner of you're mind to do with as I please, this is what I made, a place for me to sleep." The girl sat on the bed, and pointed of Naruto to join her. He did and she pulled him, she placed his head in his lap and began to run her fingers through it.

"Please tell me your story, about why you attacked." Naruto said after giving a contented sigh

"I was born on a rainy evening in mid April. Right in the middle of the land of fires April Showers. My mother and Father were two of the kindest demon foxes ever born. I was raised to follow their beliefs, I loved the humans of Konoha. One child in specific, he had these vibrant blue eyes, and this wild unkempt hair. I'd visit him, in the form of a boy. He was my first friend, and he was always there for me. War was looming in Konoha, and the boy was going to be a ninja, and I feared losing my best friend so I joined him. Now I was already trained by my parents, and was many times stronger then he was. The two of us passed, and were placed on the same team. After a while I told him my secret. I told him I was a demon fox. He smiled at me, and said 'You are you. Demon, Slug, hell you could be the man to kill me and I'd still call you my friend.' I was so happy to be accepted to strongly. We soon met a girl, beautiful girl in fact. Slowly the boy began to visit me less, and would spend time only with her. I was alone, and hurt. I thought to myself if only I had come to him as a woman, like I am then maybe he'd spend more time with me. It was then that I made a mistake, in a fit of rage I faked my own death infront of him. After doing so I returned home to my mother and father, and for the first time in awhile returned to my fox form. It was then that I noticed I had been given my ninth tail. Years passed, and a man came to my home. A strong man, he looked at me with these red frightening eyes, and attacked me. My parents joined in it was a tremendous battle. My father died first. My mom tossed me away she was run through with a blade. He looked to me and said that if I wished to get revenge go to Konoha, that is where I reside. He began to disappear but he said one last thing. The boy you knew many years ordered me to do this. I ran to Konoha in a rage, and attacked. Then the boy I knew appeared and he looked me in the eyes and I looked at him. I said "Minato how could you! I trusted you I told you what I was and you sent that man to kill my parents!" I yelled at him he looked at me sadly and said "Who are you?" I showed him the form I had taken many years ago. He looked at me in disbelief and said "So it was you. I'm sorry old friend but you know what I must do." He said and began to make handsigns. "Minato, I don't blame you." It was then that the Shinigami came and sealed me away. The seal he placed on my while it was kind enough to give me this place it came at a price. I feel the pain you feel, and I die when you die." The girl said as she cried her tears wetting Naruto's hair.

Naruto did not speak but placed a comforting hand on her face and wiped her tears away.

"Naruto. Will you make a deal with me?"

"If it can ease your suffering I'll make any deal for you."

"In exchange for removing three-fourths of that seal, I'll train you, and maybe someday I will make you a demon like myself. Don't worry removing three-fourths will only give me a corporal body and allow me to take some of my chakra back into my body. I can't remove it all, and still if you die I die. What do you say?"

"Yes."

They returned to the bars and Naruto reached forward to the seal and tore three-fourths of it off.

"Good. I'll force you awake right now. Your wounds should be mostly healed."

"Wait what is your name?"

"Yuki I wont appear to you till you get home, also make sure you ask the Hokage to put you in the academy."

Naruto awoke, first thing he noticed was that he was in the hospital, then he noticed that his jiji was there.

"Hi Jiji." Naruto said cheerfully

"Hello. How are you?"

"I've felt better. Hey Jiji is possible for you to put me in the academy?"

"Of couse but why?"

"I want to be able to protect myself, and those I love."

The hokage smiled and picked Naruto up and carried him home. He soon left Naruto alone.

Naruto walked to his half destroyed couch and sat down.

"Yuki-san?" He said

He was shocked to see a small white fox appear in his lap.

"You called Naruto?" The fox said

"Why is your fur white?"

"It's white when I'm feeling peaceful, but naturally my fur is red, like it was when I attacked Konoha. Get some sleep, tomorrow I'll be putting you through the wringer." She said and jumped off of Naruto and walked to his bedroom. She laid down on one of the pillows on his rather large bed. Naruto followed her and slept on the otherside of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Anyway on with the story! Thisll pick off the next morning.

Chapter 2 Taming the trees.

Yuki stretched when she awoke.

'How should I begin his training? Shit. What did we do first day in the academy back then.' She pondered this for awhile while the sleeping Naruto snored away.

'Got it That's right we learned to access our chakra then we climbed trees. Naruto should already be able to access chakra, it does take some chakra to enter that seal, and even more to remove the seal.' Yuki looked at the sleeping Naruto and walked over to him. She began to rub her fur on his face. Naruto sneezed himself awake.

"Oh good you're awake! Time for training!" Yuki barked out at him cheerfully

"Are you kidding me? It's three in the morning." Naruto said looking at the alarm clock beside his bed.

"You know what they say, the early bird gets the worm."

"Why would I want a worm?" Naruto asked thoroughly confused

'Note to self, A. Increase his Brain capacity, even though that'll hurt him, or B. Drill him with constant intelligent remarks, and make him learn slowly.' Yuki thought

"It's a phrase Naruto." She remarked as she hopped off the bed

"Just get up." She continued and left the room.

Naruto trudged out of bed, and got dressed in that horrible orange garb he wore. He walked out of the room and noticed that on his table was a bowl of ramen and that Yuki was sitting by it, relaxing.

"Don't ask. Just chalk it up to that I'm an allpowerful demon. Food making in no time at all is just one of my capabilities." Yuki lazily said

"Chalk it up? I don't have a blackboard or any chalk.

'Screw teaching this boy, going the quick way. Hm when to do it though? Tomorrow? I'll do it tonight after I've worked him into a deep sleep.' Yuki sweatdropped

"Nevermind Naruto, just eat and lets get to work."

Naruto threw back the ramen in no time, making a mess of his face and of his table. After wiping his face off Naruto started to leave.

"Hey clean the table!" Yuki shouted.

"Why?"

"You don't want mold do you?"

Yuki finally took a look around and noticed that most of his stuff was infact covered with mold.

'Springcleaning time?' She thought

"Nevermind. Come here and place me in your coat." Yuki said

Naruto walked to her and gently lifted her, he then placed her in his coat.

"Go find a bunch of trees now." She said and then was silent

Naruto walked through the streets, ignoring the comments the civilians threw his way. Normally they'd make him feel bad, but Naruto was too excited about being able to train so he paid them no mind. After an hour of searching he found a secluded mountainous area that had trees in it. He continued into the trees and found a small river.

"Found a good place Yuki-sensei." He said

Yuki then popped out of his coat and hopped down to the floor

"Now then. What I want you to do is walk up the trees. Apply chakra to your feet, and you'll stick to the trees."

"Um How?"

"Just focus your chakra and imagine it flowing to your feet. Don't give to much and don't give to little. To little and you'll just slip off, too much and you'll be pushed off." She said

She then walked to one of the trees and placed her paws on the tree and started walking up it.

Naruto smiled and ran to the tree, thinking he knew what to do. He was surprised that within three steps he was pushed off.

"Hey Naruto. If you can finish this in 2 hours I'll make you ten bowls of ramen, if it takes more I'll start subtracting bowls." Yuki said hopping off the tree she was on.

"Talk about a helper." Naruto said

"You mean motivation. Wake me when you finish." Yuki said as she curled into a ball and started to go to sleep.

"Lazy fox, sleeping while I work." Naruto said after awhile of falling off the tree

"I heard that Naruto." Yuki said with her eyes still closed

"You can hear me even though you sleep?" Naruto said as he started to work his way up the tree.

"Well sorta. I'm actually talking to you through your mind. You see when I sleep my body remains here but my mind is returned to the seal. In theory we should be able to communicate with each other while we wake."

"Hey I was thinking what will people think when I'm talking to a fox."

"Hm. I got it. Go to the Hokage once we finish here and tell him that this fox approached you and started to speaking to me. I was wondering if it was actually speaking. I'll then bark at the hokage, and you are to say She says shes like a nindog, but instead a ninfox, and that she felt like I would be able to understand her." Yuki said

8 hours later and Naruto had finally managed to climb up the tree.

"I did it!" He shouted and promptly began to fall. Luckily though Yuki had woken many hours before and was able to catch him in her mouth.

"Damn Naruto you're heavy!" She thought

"Not my fault you're so small." Naruto responded

"Well so much for seeing if we can speak through our minds while awake. Now then go to the hokage, I'll guide you in what to say." Yuki said as she jumped and placed him on the floor.

The Hokage was having a strange day. There were rumors that Naruto had put on weight overnight, and when he investigated it with his crystal ball, he sees Naruto speaking to a white fox.

'Since when were there white foxes?' The Hokage thought.

What surprised him the most was at a later time, Naruto started talking to himself, but it seemed like he was getting input from a different source.

'Kyuubi?' The Hokage asked himself

Then Naruto opens the door and from his jacket came the fox once more.

"Hey Naruto." The Hokage said

"Hi Jiji." Naruto said as he sat down. The fox jumped out and sat itself on the Hokage's desk

"Whats with the fox?" Sarutobi said

"Well the fox approached me and started speaking to me. Is that normal?" Naruto said

The fox then yipped at Naruto a couple times.

"Oh. She says that she'd be the fox equivalent of a nindog. She said that she felt that I'd be the right person to understand her."

'Definitely cause of the Kyuubi.' Sarutobi thought

Sarutobi made a hand gesture and an Anbu appeared.

"Snake go to the Inuzuka compound and tell Tsume I need to see her and Kuromura." Sarutobi said

The anbu disappeared. The two of them sat in silence for awhile and then Tsume came barging in, with Kuromura trailing behind her

"You needed me Hokage-sama?" Tsume said

"Yes. Young Naruto here seems to be able to communicate with foxes. I wanted Kuromura here to evaluate the foxes strength." Sarutobi said

"If you would fox please hop down to the floor." Kuromura said

Yuki hopped down, and Kuromura began to pace around her. Yuki stayed extremely still. Then it happened, what is a common gesture for dogs, even nindogs, was not the way Yuki had planned this to go. Kuromura stuck his nose next to her ass and gave it a sniff. Yuki shivered and her tail pointed straight up and then it curved down. Kuromura back away, and Yuki's tail buried itself in the ground. She then barked angrily.

"Forgive me. I didn't know you'd get upset." Kuromura said

Yuki barked again.

"Well it's common for us dogs to do." Kuromura said

Yuki barked

"Well You are a canine, I just thought maybe it was common practice."

Yuki barked

"Oh. I see. Forgive me then."

"Um Explain please?" Tsume said

"Well I sniffed the fox's butt and she didn't like that, apparently she was extremely sensitive to those kinds of things, then I apologized and the fox said what would possess you to do such a thing? That was then its common was said, and the fox said but she isn't a dog. Then I said that she was a canine and it could have been common practice. She said well it isn't." Kuromura said

Yuki hopped up into Naruto's lap and began to nuzzle his stomach. Kuromura and Tsume then looked at the hole in the Hokage's floor. Kuromura sniffed at it.

"There's some residue chakra in the hole. Also it has the slight smell of fire. I'm pretty sure that if that had hit me, I'd be dead. I believe that as long as her senses are strong she'd be valuable to us."

Yuki barked sarcastically if that was possible.

"Oh, yeah her sense of smell is definitely strong." Kuromura said

"Why?" Sarutobi said

"Well she just said she smelt that Tsume had steak for dinner last night, and that her shampoo smelled like an orchid. Also she said some other things that aren't exactly appropriate to be said around a pup." Kuromura said

It was then that they noticed Naruto's blush.

"I heard it already, I can understand her." Naruto said

"Well then what did she say?" Tsume said

"She said that she could tell it was Tsume's time of the month because she smelled of blood, also she could tell that Tsume has touched herself twice in the last week, and that she hasn't been with a man in at least 3 years." Kuromura sighed

Tsume blushed.

"Is that true?" Sarutobi said and then regretted it.

"Even if it was it's not your business Hokage-sama." Tsume said and then stormed out

"It's true." Kuromura said and then exited.

"Well then the fox can stay. You may leave" Sarutobi said

Yuki barked once more.

"Yuki says she wants you to call her Yuki, just like you call Kuromura, Kuromura." Naruto said as he replaced Yuki in his coat. "Oh and she asks that you get me better clothes, ones that will allow Yuki to rest in them comfortably. I'd buy them myself, but the civilians wont let me." Naruto then left.

Naruto walked home and yawned loudly. "I'm going to sleep, I'll have those ramen tomorrow for breakfast." Naruto said and went to bed.

After Naruto had fallen asleep, Yuki smiled

"Time to begin." She said

All throughout the night screams came from Naruto's apartment. No civilian neared it as they assumed The brat was getting what he deserved and while they wanted to watch something told them to stay away. Little did they know that Yuki was sending out KI and keeping all of them away with a minor genjutsu that made everyone want to stear clear of that area.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Entering the cademy

Months had gone by since Yuki was shown to the Hokage, during this time Naruto had been under constant training by Yuki. He had mastered TreeClimbing, Waterwalking, LeafFloating, and his chakra control was near perfect. Also Yuki had started pumping more and more of her youki into him, and so he had to be trained how to use them. He had been taught shadow clone jutsu, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, Wind Style: Cutting wind, Demon style: Skeleton army, Demon Style: Dark Dissolve, and Earth Style: Earth Wall. His mental capacities had also grown and were around Nara level in intelligence. On this day Naruto was awoke by an excited Yuki.

"Naruto, wake up, time for the first day of academy!" She shouted into his mind.

"Ugh. I'm coming, keep you're panties on." Naruto mumbled as he dressed himself.

He wore a similar gray coat as the one Kiba wore, and black pants. His hair had grown out and was tied in a ponytail. His eyes still shown with the same warmth as they always did, but they at times went ice cold. Naruto opened his bedroom door and an aggravated Yuki followed behind him.

Yuki's fur was still as white as always, but had faint traces of red because of her aggravation. Naruto ate the breakfast Yuki had prepared for him. A simple breakfast really, all it was was miso soup. Yuki was proud she had finally beat him into eating more then ramen.

"Shall we?" Naruto said as he cleaned his dish.

"Yes let's" Yuki said jumping into Naruto's coat. Naruto walked through the village and while it was still dark out he still got the occasional glare from some civilian. Naruto arrived at the academy way before it was open. "Why am I here so early?" Naruto mentally spoke to Yuki

"Simple, I want you to break into the academy without making a single sound, and without being noticed." Yuki responded

"Try not to sound like it will be a peace of cake." Naruto sighed

"I was able to break in every day when I was coming here." Yuki said proudly

"Yeah but you also were Kage level at stealth by that time." Naruto said and then he walked around the academy, eyeing every window, every trap that was placed on them at this time, and every feature of the walls.

"You got your way in?" Yuki asked

"Yeah." Naruto said and he turned away. He then sat and relaxed himself against a tree.

"Demon style: Dark Dissolve." Naruto whispered.

After saying it Naruto's body along with Yuki's turned black and disappeared into the darkness. Naruto felt himself floating and yet felt grounded. He knew he was in the Dark pathways as they were called.

FlashBack

"Now listen Naruto, this jutsu pulls you into a place call the Dark Pathways. This is a place that will allow you to appear anywhere you wish. What you'll see is small lights, and if you stared into them you'd see possible destinations. Simple as that." Yuki said

End Flashback

After a bit of searching Naruto found the right spot and entered. On the darkened wall of the Academy wall, was a roster. It showed where he would be placed. Room 104, teachers, Iruka Umino, and Mizuki. Shino Aburami Chouji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikimaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka.

"Geez, I have the all clan heir class." Naruto sighed.

Naruto made his way to his class and entered. He sat at a random seat and waited.

Many hours later the lights turned on and a man with scar across his nose walked in. When he saw Naruto his eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked

"Waiting." Naruto responded

"What for?"

"Classes to begin."

"Why?"

"I'm in the class."

"Oh. Whats you're name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you?"

"Iruka Umino." The man smiled

"Hello Iruka-sensei." Naruto said petting Yuki who had just popped out of his coat.

"No pets allowed Naruto." Iruka said angrily

"You'll allow an Inuzuka's dog though."

"They're special."

"The Hokage gave me special clearance to keep Yuki here with me. She is like a nindog to me." Naruto sighed

"You're coming with me. We're going to go see the Hokage, before class begins and ask about this." Iruka said and held out his hand.

Naruto took Iruka's hand and Iruka used shunshin to go to the Hokage's office. He entered the office to see the Hokage carefully writing a document.

"Hokage-sama." Iruka said

Sarutobi looked up and saw Iruka, and Naruto. He sighed.

"What did Naruto do?" The hokage said pinching his nose

"He brought a fox to class." Iruka said

"Oh. Yuki-san, don't worry Iruka, he is allowed to bring her." Sarutobi said removing his hand

"Ok. Shall we Naruto?" Iruka said holding out his hand

"No hold up." Naruto responded staring straight at his Jiji.

"What is it Naruto?" Sarutobi asked

"Why did you place me with all the clan heirs?"

"We are debating whether or not you've developed a bloodline, that allows you to speak with foxes. Also we wish to know if it will pass to your children."

Yuki barked.

"Well Yuki says there is no way to know just yet. She says that as of right now it should only remain this way for me, but circumstances changed. As I'm still going through changes, due to meeting her, in a few years I may actually be able to pass this."

"Well then. Any idea when these changes will end?"

Yuki barked

"By my graduation. Let's go Iruka." Naruto said and grabbed Iruka's hand.

"Goodbye Hokage-sama." Iruka said and disappeared with Naruto.

They arrived a little before class began and the students were already in the class. Upon seeing Naruto three students stood and walked to him.

"Naruto! Good to see you! How are you? Mom is looking forward to seeing you again." Kiba asked

Naruto was reminded of the day he met Kiba.

Flashback

Naruto was at home working out when he heard a gentle knock. Yuki barked and was responded to by another bark.

"Kuromura, and Tsume. Let them in" Yuki told Naruto mentally.

Naruto walked to the door and opened. He was met by a smiling Tsume.

"N-A-R-U-T-O-KUN! Come with me, love." Tsume said the second half seductively.

Yuki growled.

Tsume laughed.

"Come there's someone I want you to meet Naruto. My son Kiba." Tsume said

Together Tsume, carrying Naruto who was carrying Yuki, and Kuromura running alongside they went to the Inuzuka compound. There they met Kiba, Naruto and Kiba hit it off almost right away. They spent the day playing games, and having a good time.

"Naruto, for as long as I live I'll protect you. That is my oath, and the Inuzuka keep our oaths." Kiba said

End Flashback.

Kiba grabbed Naruto and took him to the back where Shikimaru sat sleeping. Naruto sat next to Shikimaru and decided to join him in slumber. While Naruto slept Yuki rested on Naruto's lap.

Inside Naruto's mind.

"Yuki. What is wrong with my body? I've felt so stiff today." Naruto said resting his head on her lap.

"That is my fault Naruto. You see having me leave the seal has caused more of my power to slip into you're body. It's causing you to change, slowly. Right now you're body is rebounding from it all. I'm sorry you're going to be stiff for a while." She said

"Change? What kind of change?" Naruto asked.

"As of now I'm not sure. Tomorrow I'll stay in your body and check."

Outside Naruto's mind.

Class was ending and Naruto was awoken by Kiba.

"Hey. Wake up. Schools over time to go home." Kiba said gently.

Naruto walked home slowly, feeling sluggish.

"Naruto I can't feel your chakra pulsing anymore." Yuki said mentally

"I noticed." Naruto replied.

It was then that many people closed in on Naruto.

"Demon. We aren't going to let you get stronger. You'll die here." A gray haired man said.

Naruto ran, if not slower then normal, but Naruto still was a bit faster then most. Yuki was in his coat. When Naruto turned a corner, and saw the deadend. Naruto reached into his coat, and pulled Yuki out. He tossed her onto a roof.

"Yuki The Inuzuka Compound is near by." Naruto said mentally. Yuki took off.

"I won't make it if I don't pull two tails out." Yuki said

"I trust Tsume and Kiba, feel free to tell them." Naruto said as he prepared to fight.

Naruto pulled out a single kunai and faced the civilians that were nearing him.

With Yuki.

Yuki allowed two tails to appear and ran off faster then most chakra powered runs. As she ran her pure white fur turned red. She arrived in the Inuzuka compound. She ran to where Kiba was being trained by Hana as Tsume watched. Yuki landed next to Kuromura, she barked at him.

"What?" Kuromura shouted.

"What is is Kuromura? Who is this?" Tsume said

"Hana, and Kiba please leave along with the triplets, and Akamaru." Kuromura said

Hana sighed and left.

"It's Yuki. Naruto is in trouble, he's surrounded and his body is not responding to him." Kuromura said.

Tsume ran, Kuromura and Yuki ran alongside them.

"Why does she look different?" Tsume asked

Yuki barked.

"When she's in distress her fur turns red." Kuromura said

"Ok. What about the two tails? Tsume asked

Yuki sighed and then barked once more.

"She says there is no easy way to explain, so she's going to be blunt. She is Kyuubi." Kuromura said

"What!" Tsume shouted

Yuki barked.

"She says that she is not here to hurt Naruto, she is Naruto's friend first and for most." Kuromura said

"Fine. Their secret is the Inuzuka secret. Naruto will always have our protection" Tsume said as she landed on the floor.

She saw the blood on the floor.

"Who's blood?" Tsume said

"Naruto's." Kuromura said after sniffing it.

"Follow his scent." Tsume said.

If anyone looked at Yuki just then shed have seen the tears flowing from her eyes. They chased the scent and found Naruto sitting in a small hole in the wall, nursing a wound in his chest.

"Hi." Naruto said and coughed up blood.

Yuki barked.

"Tsume get him out of there, Yuki needs to do something to him." Kuromura said

Tsume reached forward and pulled him out. Yuki jumped up onto Naruto and licked at his wound. She licked up his blood. As she licked Naruto's wounds healed up. Naruto had passed out midway through

When Yuki finished she barked

"Tell no one of what you saw." Kuromura said

"That can be done." Tsume said and she lifted Naruto. They took Naruto home, and laid him in his bed.

"Yuki. Protect this boy. If you ever hurt him, I don't care if you are kami herself I will kill you." Tsume said and turned and left.

Yuki smiled.

'I won't ever hurt him. How can I hurt the man I love.' She thought


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'll be explaining the mate marks for a second. How it works is when a fox marks his mate he'll either give her a 1-tail fox or a 9-tail fox. When it's a one-tail it means that despite whatever one of the mates wished the other did not wan other mates. Case in point in nonharem version one of them didn't want anyone else, in this they both were ok with it. Simple markings, now though Naruto cannot have children with anyone he doesn't love. Thus stopping council members from throwing their daughters at him.

Chapter 4 The only way to become a true demon.

It had been 4 years since Naruto entered the academy. During which he had trained constantly. He had mastered more of the demon style, he had learned the shadow clone jutsu, and was taught the kitsune fighting style. While he couldn't use all of the moves, because some required him to turn into a fox, he was nearly unbeatable while using this style. Iruka had been the one to give the tests to Naruto, and to grade his test, so he was in fact the top of the class. Naruto had caused Shikamaru to truly show his intelligence, but Shikamaru was not as smart as Naruto. Naruto and Shikamaru had developed a friendship over the years. It had been 4 years since the incident with Naruto and the civilians. And the changes had yet to finish occurring. His hair had grown insanely fast, and it now was in a pony tail that reached his lower back. Yuki had told him he would never truly change unless he finished the three step process. She never told him what it was, when he asked about it she'd blush and change the subject. Iruka was going on and on about how he was proud that each of you passed.

"when are my changes going to finish?" Naruto asked again

"I've told you many times, they will end once you complete the three stages to become a demon." Yuki said

"What are those stages?"

"I will not tell you, exactly what they are, just yet. The first stage causes peace for both of us, the second causes some pain for both of us, and the last causes extreme pain for you. That is when you become a demon forever." Yuki said

"Is that bad?" Naruto responded

"I'll no longer be able to walk into your seal, and communicating through our mind could end, or could strengthen. Our relationship will change. I'm afraid that if I tell you, you will leave me." Yuki said

"I will not allow the two of us to be separated. You're my best friend, I will not just leave you." Naruto responded

Iruka had just ended his speech and they were allowed to leave. Yuki rested on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto walked over to the Hokage's tower. When he entered the tower he was met with some of the council members. They looked at him like he was a piece of meat. Naruto just smiled as he passed and went to the Hokage's office. When he entered the office he saw his Jiji smoking a pipe, and writing something down.

"Jiji. We're here." Naruto said as he sat.

"Hello." Sarutobi said

"How are you?" Naruto said

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm fine."

"Come, come enough with the pleasantries." Yuki spoke for the first time.

"You can speak?" Sarutobi said shocked

"Yes, why couldn't I?" Yuki responded

"You never had before."

"Didn't see you guys as worth hearing my voice, only Naruto had deserved it till now. Enough about that, my time is precious. The changes have not ended, but as of now he will never be able to pass it on. This may change as the final change is yet to come, he need only accept and it will start." Yuki said

"I've tried to accept you wont tell me what those stages are." Naruto sighed

"Tell us." Sarutobi said.

Yuki glowed and turned into her human form, and peered at Sarutobi with her red eyes.

"I've seen those eyes before. Where?"

"You've seen them when I came here after my families death by the hands of an Uchiha. That Uchiha was ordered to attack by the fourth, or that's what the man told me. It wasn't until I confronted the fourth I realized I had been led on. The fourth was gentle to me, and instead of banishing me back to the pits of hell he sealed me away." Yuki said

"You're the Kyuubi." Sarutobi said

"That is correct." Yuki said with a smile

"What do you want with Naruto?"

"I want nothing, but peace to live my life."

"Naruto can give you this?"

"Yes. He has the unnatural ability to bring peace to anyone he believes to be precious."

"That is true."

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here." Naruto shouted

"Right sorry." Yuki said with a giggle

Naruto loved her giggles, but he could never truly tell her how he felt about her. He was afraid she'd reject him, much like she was afraid he would.

"Well as the changes have not ended, I see no reason to keep you." Sarutobi said.

Yuki changed back into the fox, and the two of them left. They left the beaten path, and went to their secret spot. What it was, was basically a seal on a tree that once activated, transported them into an underground cavern. It was a big area, complete with three bathrooms, a wide training area, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and living area. The living area was where they landed. It was a spacious room, with a couch and a wide assortment of training manuals. The training manuals were created by Yuki, after she had snuck into the libraries she copied them. Naruto then spent hours reading them and copying them. They had placed hundreds of privacy seals in the walls so that no one would be able to spy on them or hear them training. They had gotten accustomed to only sleeping here and never returning to his original house. Instead they would send shadow clones there so the Hokage never suspected anything.

"Please explain the three steps I will accept them no matter what." Naruto said

"Naruto, what do you think of me?" Yuki asked

"I think you are absolutely amazing. You are kind, generous, loving, and the only person who has ever truly believed in me."

"Naruto. To do these steps is to forever pledge yourself to stay with me, as my equal, and as my companion." Yuki said blushing

"Stay with you as a companion? You mean as a husband. Don't you?"

"Yes. I understand if you don't want to, I mean it is my fault you're hated, my fault your parents are-" She was cut off by Naruto's lips meeting hers. It was a gentle and chaste kiss, lasting no more then five seconds.

"Yuki. You know I don't care about that. I'm at peace when I'm with you, and so I love you." Naruto said

"Naruto. I love you too. The three steps are a sort of binding contract between you and I. In the second stage I bite your neck and you bite mine, where we bit a mark appears sealing us together forever. That step will force the third and that step will make you a demon, an immortal being. At that time, we will never be able to part from one another." Yuki said

"What is the first step."

"The first has begun, it began when you said I love you to me. This is how we end it and move to part 2." She said and pushed him onto the floor of the living room.

Lemon Start. Don't like don't read (itll be short, they aren't gonna have ridiculous stamina for the first time going at it. They will once Naruto becomes a demon and they've done it more. Not all the times they do it will be put up.)

He hit the floor and she leaned in on to him. She captured his lips in a kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth. The two of them wrestled for dominance for awhile till Yuki got control. As they kissed Yuki had begun loosening the strap holding her kimono together. When it was loosened she let it slip off. Naruto then reached forward and grabbed each breast in each hand and began to knead them. She then proceeded to reach her hand onto Naruto's pants. She unbuttoned them and yanked them off alongside his boxers. His member hardened from the kissing, poked at Yuki's thigh. She reached a hand to it and slipped inside of her womanhood. She forced it all the way down screaming once in pain as it broke through her hymen. After the pain subsided she proceeded to bounce on it. Naruto tried to flip her over but she forced him back down.

"Na-Naruto! I have to be the one on top this time. It's the only way for this to actually work." She said while moving faster.

She felt a tightening in her stomach and knew she was going to release soon.

"Shit. Yukii… so tight… cant hold much longer…" Naruto panted out

"Its ok… cum with me…" She said and she released. It flowed out onto Naruto's legs and waist. It was then that Naruto released straight up into her womb.

Lemon End

"Bite my neck Naruto." She said as she leaned down to bite his.

The two of them bit each other roughly, and where they bit a mark appeared. On Naruto's neck the image of a nine-tailed white fox appeared, and on Yuki's neck a nine-tailed Ice Blue fox appeared. As their fangs pulled out from one another Naruto screamed out in pain.

Suddenly a bright light appeared around him, and when it was gone Naruto's form began to shift. He continued to scream as the changes occurred. His normal blond wild hair flattened and turned ice blue. His cerulean eyes grew colder. The three whisker marks on him disappeared. His arms bulged for a bit and then returned to their original state. His legs grew in length, as did his arms. When it finally ended, a burst of chakra expanded from Naruto.

All over Konoha a burst of power was felt and every shinobi prepared for a fight. It wasn't until the Hokage sent Anbu to all of them telling them that all is fine did they relax.

Back with Yuki and Naruto.

Naruto lay sleeping on the floor, and Yuki sat there running her hands through his hair.

'Hm. His hair changed. What was it mom said? Right the color of the fox demon's hair while in human form directly relates to their power. If my hair is fire red and Naruto's hair reminds me of ice, then he must have the power of ice? Ugh So confusing. Gah. There was something else she said about blue. She was going on and on about how cool it was her baby had fire. Then she stopped and said that while fire was strong and was able to master all the other types of elements and would be the only one capable of receiving nine-tails, the rarest was ice. Those with ice had an unnatural ability to sub elements as well as the main elements. They were even capable of using the dark element once they received their 8th tail. If a fire and an ice fought against each other they could take out a 4000 mile area.' Yuki reflected

Yuki sighed.

'Always gotta be a special child don't you Naruto. Kami damnit all.' She kissed his forehead and carried him to bed.

Once there she slept holding his body close to her.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am working on the revised part of chapter 6. 5 chapters in 1 day even if they are practically the same as the nonharem version, but this is around the time when the story changes.  
>Chapter 5 team selections<p>

Council room night of Naruto's change

The Hokage the shinobi and civilian council were meeting. They were talking about the team selection, as always the civilian council believed that Sasuke should be on a team alone as he is the strongest. This was immediately disputed by the shinobi council as the clan heads, minus Hiashi, shouted out that their child was just as good. It didn't get much better when they saw Naruto on the list.

"Kill the demon." They shouted

The civilian council was immediately hit by KI from Tsume.

"That man is no demon. He has the utmost respect of the Inuzuka clan, you'd do well to remember that." Tsume shouted

"She's been tricked by the demon." A pinkhaired civilian council said

"If Tsume has been tricked then we are screwed. If she has then so have I Shikaku and everyone else." Hiashi said

"Have you not seen that boy walking with that damn fox?" the Pink hair said.

"That fox means nothing. He will be placed on a team." The Hokage said gently

"Whatever, as long as Naruto isn't on Sasuke's team. He'd just drag him down."

"You're right Sasuke would just drag Naruto down." Tsume said with a sneer

"You Bitch."

"You know, that's not an insult to my clan but you know what?" Tsume said

"What?"

"It is when you say it you whore." Tsume said and threw a kunai that landed right inbetween the pinkhaired civilian council members legs

"Don't you dare call me a whore."

"This is getting us nowhere. Both of you calm down. Naruto will not be placed with Sasuke, for the betterment of both. If they were together they'd fight constantly." Sarutobi said

"Fine." The two said

"Hokage-sama if I may suggest that Kiba and Naruto be placed on a team. From what my child says the two of them make a good team and they look out for each other. Also may my child be placed alongside them? Naruto has made my son utilize all of his potential." Shikaku said

"Can you give me good reason why we shouldn't have a repeat of the Ino-Shika-Cho team from your years?" Sarutobi responded to the man

"In all due respect Inoichi, my child has voiced that he despises the and I quote 'the blond haired fangirl.' While Chouji and my son would work very well together, Shikamaru wishes to be with Naruto. Naruto is a genius and would balance my son's short-sightedness at times." He replied

"I suppose." Sarutobi said

"If I may ask that my daughter be their teacher? She'd be of use in training Shikamaru in being of use at tracking." Tsume said

"I'll take it into consideration." Sarutobi said

It was then that they felt a power surge through the room. Immediately all the shinobi were on guard.

"Relax. That's just Naruto's final change occurring. Nothing important really." Sarutobi said

They would soon find out how wrong he was.

Naruto awoke to the sound of humming. He stretched himself and felt an ache in his bones. He ran his fingers through his hair expecting it to be spiky as always, he was surprised that it wasn't. Naruto jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He looked at himself and promptly screamed. Yuki who was, still in human form, in the other room walked over to him.

"I said there would be changes." Yuki said putting her hands on her hips.

"You didn't say my hair would turn blue!" Naruto screamed.

"Well I never said it wouldn't." She replied

"Gah!" Naruto shouted

"Well You should hide the change atleast while in town, don't want the villagers shouting that the demon took over." Yuki said bitterly

"They cant do anything to me now. I'm a ninja, I answer to only one person and that person is the Hokage. Well that's how it will be eventually, for now it'll be two people. Enough about that, they can't do anything to me." Naruto said

"Still change."

"I will. I'll show it when I'm fighting though." Naruto said

"That's reasonable. Now then we must get to the academy. Team Selections and all. Oh and don't you worry about your chakra control, you were already accustomed to using my chakra so it shouldn't feel any different." Yuki said changing into her fox form.

"That's good." Naruto said as he dressed

Together they went to the academy. When they arrived, they were met by a smiling Kiba.

"What's going on? Why are you smiling?" Naruto asked

"He's smiling because he passed the test his mother gave him." Shikamaru answered as he walked up.

"Ah. Tsume tested whether you deserved clan heir status did she?" Naruto asked

"Yeah I passed with flying colors. You are looking at the next head of the Inuzuka clan." Kiba said practically jumping off the walls in his excitement.

"What about Hana?"

"She didn't want to be clan head, she wanted to stay as the clan vet." Kiba replied

The two of them hugged each with pride for the other. Kiba whispered in Naruto's ear. "Mom told me about Yuki and who she really is."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Naruto whispered

"How could you never tell me? Don't you trust me enough to tell me something so insignificant."Kiba whispered looking down onto Naruto's shoulder. As luck would have it Naruto's hood was down and Kiba got a good look at the mark on Naruto's neck. Kiba knew exactly what it was and decided against mentioning it. The pair separated and went to their seats, with Shikamaru following lazily behind.

Iruka entered the class and began to read out team groupings.

"Team 7. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame." Iruka said

There was a loud squeal coming from Sakura.

"Team 8. Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara." Iruka said

"Yahoo!" Kiba shouted standing up knocking Naruto into Shikamaru.

"Kiba don't be troublesome sit back down." Shikamaru said

Naruto returned to where he was and Yuki jumped up into his arms. Naruto sat and petted Yuki lovingly while she purred.

"Team 9 still in circulation so Team 10 is Hinata Hyuuga Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akamichi.

"Naruto I love you so." Yuki said in his mind.

"I love you Yuki." Naruto responded.

Yuki jumped up and licked Naruto's neck right where the mark was. Kiba who was watching the whole interaction was both shocked and amazed.

'Naruto mated with a fox? And not just any fox but the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Wait Kyuubi's a girl?' Was what Kiba thought as he watched.

"Kiba, saw the mark Naruto. He thinks you're into beastiality." Yuki said with a chuckle

"What?"Naruto shouted in his mind.

Shikamaru was also watching the whole thing. He thought that something was off but he couldn't quite place it. After awhile jounin started to fill in. A red haired girl with red eyes walked in and shouted for Team 8. The three of them followed the girl to the woods just outside of the academy. There sitting on a bench was Hana Inuzuka and her three dogs. The dogs were sitting there relaxed while Hana was obviously stressed. Naruto had only seen her that stressed once before.

Flashback

Hana was biting her thumb after explaining to Naruto that she was revealing to her mother her secret. Naruto just sighed.

"Hana. It'll be fine. Tsume loves you, she won't get mad at you over something as small as that you go both ways." Naruto said

"I know Naruto, its just hard to say. What do I say hey mom I'm a carpet muncher as well as a meatsucker?"

"Well that's one way of telling me." A voice said from behind Hana.

"Mom!" Hana yelled

"Silly child. I knew you went both ways, after all you take after me in so many ways." Tsume said with a laugh.

End Flashback

"Geez Hana. Relax." The girl said as she walked up.

"I'm fine Kurenai." Hana said as their team joined them, sitting on the floor with the dogs. One of the dogs took an interest in Yuki, but Yuki barked at it essentially telling him that she was already mated. The dog walked back dejectedly, the other two stifled a barking laugh.

"Alright. We are your senseis. As some of you may know, the Hokage instituted a new law this year that says genin teams must be run by two jounin, one as sensei and the other as assistant sensei. Each sensei must have very different styles. Case in point I'm Genjutsu while Hana is mainly Taijutsu." Kurenai said

"Yes yes. Now then why don't we start off by introducing ourselves. I know two of you but one I don't, and I'm sure Kurenai doesn't know any of you. Kurenai you start."

"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi. I like Genjutsu, Hana-chan," Kurenai blushed as she said that just realizing that her genin team didn't really need to know that. " I dislike, perverts, rapists, those who look down on Genjutsu, and those who judge others. My hobbies are inventing new Genjutsus, assisting Hana-chan with the Inuzuka dogs and gardening. My dream is to live a long life with the woman I love." Kurenai said still blushing. Hana stared at Kurenai lovingly.

"I'm Hana Inuzuka. I like my dogs, and most of all Kurenai. I dislike perverts, rapists, and those who hurt my friends. My hobbies are training and helping out the Inuzuka dogs when they get sick. My wish is the same as Kurenai's. Kiba you next." Hana said

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like Akamaru, and my friends. I dislike those who judge others. My hobbies are helping Naruto, training with Naruto, and hanging with my family. My dream is to be a better clan head then mom is." Kiba said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, and Yuki. I dislike rapists, and those who hate foxes. My hobbies are training with Kiba and Yuki, Chatting with Shikamaru, beating Shikamaru in shogi and most of all talking with Yuki. My dream is to protect those I love." Naruto said

"Troublesome. Names Shikamaru. Liking things and disliking things is too troublesome. My hobbies are playing shogi and cloud watching. My dream is to be a good clan head." Shikamaru said

"Ok you three meet us at the bridge at promptly 7 o'clock in the morning. Don't eat breakfast you might barf." Hana said and then she and Kurenai disappeared.

"Hey Naruto want to come to see mom with me?" Kiba asked.

"I'll see you there, I got to go talk with the Hokage first." Naruto replied

"Ok."

Naruto ran to the Hokage's office with Yuki in his jacket. He ran up the stairs and barged in to office to see Sarutobi leaning back in his chair sleeping.

"Jiji." Naruto shouted waking Sarutobi.

"What?" Sarutobi said annoyed at being awoken.

Naruto glowed and he turned into his hanyou form.

"Naruto you got a lot of explaining to do." Sarutobi said bitterly.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:: Now the last chapter and this one have had only minor shifts in the storyline from the nonharem version. This one has a bit more of a shift, but it isn't until the wave arc that the story spins in a different way. In this version wave arc is longer.

Also this chapter Tsume enters the harem. I know it's rushed, but think about this the two have had a long time getting to know each other. Also realize that Naruto is vulnerable because of what happens. I'm not saying Tsume takes advantage of him, but she uses this time to gauge his feelings.

Chapter 6 A past revealing the present

Naruto walked forward and sat in one of the chairs, in the office.

"Where do you want me to start Jiji." Naruto sighed out

"Why don't you start with why you have a tail."

"End of the changing. We finished the three steps, and as a side affect I turned into being halfhuman and halffox."

"I'll take it from here Naruto." Yuki said and glowed

She turned into the form of a blackhaired boy with brown eyes.

"Shinji-kun?" The Hokage said shocked

"It's been awhile Sarutobi." Yuki as Shinji said

"You died didn't you? Why were you Naruto's fox? I thought the fox was Kyuubi?"

"Sarutobi a fox demon can't die by the hands of a human. I was Shinji and I am the Kyuubi, both are me."

"I thought an Uchiha killed you're parent Yuki." Naruto interjected

"I'll get to that soon. I think Sarutobi wants to know something." Yuki said

Sure enough Sarutobi was leaning forward inquisitively.

"So Yuki, you are both Shinji and Kyuubi. Why were you spending time with Minato? Was he just a part of this plan to get you peace?" Sarutobi said bitterly

"When I was a small fox, I got lost in the human world. I was lonely and frightened, because at that time I had practically no strength. Three men came forward and wanted to attack me, for my fur. A young boy walked out. He had wild blond hair, and he spoke to the three men and they left. He said to them daddy wouldn't want you to hurt the fox. The boy walked to me and whispered gently you need to go home fox. It isn't safe near here. I ran and left after awhile my parents found me. I came back to the area I met the boy three years later in the form of Shinji. There was the boy training. I went to him and asked if I could train with him. We sparred and he lost. He said come back tomorrow. So it became tradition for me to go visit him there. A year later Minato told me he was joining the academy, and I decided to join him to protect my friend. Years went by and the two of us made a name for ourselves. It was then we met Kushina, and Minato fell in love. I was sad, because somewhere deep inside I had feelings for Minato, and I wanted him to be happy. I knew he'd never be happy if I was around, so I faked my death. I returned home, war was looming in the demon world. The Kitsune clan went to war and many of us died. When the war was over only my family survived. My mother was with child and was weakened by it. My dad had lost one of his eyes in the fights. I was fine except for some major scaring. It was then that the Uchiha came. He had a weird feel to him, most humans feel relaxed, but he felt twisted. He attacked me, and used abilities no human should be able to use. Now the three of us were still tired from the war. My mother joined the fight and she had her stomach exploded. I watched my mother die, not only that but I saw my soon to be brother die. My father in a rage attacked him and he too was killed. At that time the Uchiha was weakened and I was moving forward to kill him. He told me that the hokage sent him, and he disappeared. I ran to Konoha and attacked crying out for revenge. When I saw Minato once more, I was pissed. I yelled at him asking how could he do that. He was confused. We spoke while fighting and he told me I ordered no Uchiha to attack you. I was confused and he used that time to start the sealing. I showed him my form as Shinji, and told him I didn't blame him for sealing me away. Then I awoke inside of Naruto here. That answer any questions you may have?"

"Most. I ask again what do you truly want Naruto for?"

"Truthfully he was a pawn when I first met him. I saw a way for me to get revenge on that Uchiha. It was a game for me to just train him, but Naruto grew on me. Now though I want the peace Naruto can give me."

"Is that true. I was a pawn to you?" Naruto whispered.

"We'll talk later Naruto." Yuki whispered back

"I see. Did you ever think your actions would hurt Naruto." Sarutobi shouted at her

"I did. Originally I didn't care, but now I worry. I worry so much for him."

Naruto looked down into his lap and a few tears fell. Yuki due to the mark could feel his emotions and placed a hand on his shoulder. He brushed her hand off angrily and stood and walked to the other side of the room. He sat with his back against the wall. It was a pose Yuki had seen Minato do. Minato did when he felt his world breaking a part. Minato wanted to feel that he could face each one at a time without anything sneaking up on him. Naruto looked up and at Yuki tears dripping from his eyes, but his eyes were cold. Yuki looked away unable to face that gaze right then.

"Anything else?" Yuki said

"Many." Sarutobi said calming down.

"Can we get this over with?" Yuki said

"Did you think of what might happen to me when you asked me to rip the seal?" Naruto asked.

"I said we'd speak later." Yuki said

"No I want to know. Also what was the purpose of the seal being ripped." Sarutobi said

"As I said before. I didn't care. I knew ripping the seal could kill the boy, but at the time I didn't care. Him ripping the seal removed me being trapped with him. Finished the three steps we took yesterday removed the chance that I'd die if he did, and that he'd die if I did."

"So in other words all you care about is you being safe and free to run away."

"That was my original feeling, now though I don't feel that way."

"What you feel now does not change the fact you came into this to hurt Naruto." Sarutobi said.

"Anything else?" Yuki said again.

"No we'll talk about if Naruto will be able to pass this ability to his children now."

"Yes. He just needs to mark other women, but the marking process is special there has to be love between the pair for the mark to be able to be placed on each other. So Naruto will have to pick the girls and they'd have to pick him. If any girl had sex with Naruto and they didn't have a mark no children could ever be sired between the two of them." Yuki said and returned to her fox form.

"Jiji. Can I leave? I'm supposed to go see Kiba." Naruto said standing.

" Yes you both may leave. We'll talk about clan status at a later time." Sarutobi said

Naruto walked straight out not even bothering to pick up Yuki. When they were out of the office Yuki tried to jump up onto Naruto's shoulder. When her paws touched his shoulder he pushed her off. Yuki hit the floor and sighing she walked next to Naruto. If anyone looked down at her they'd have noticed the slight tears dripping from her eyes. The two walked quietly. Yuki tried to speak to Naruto through his mind but he'd ignore her.

'Naruto. I'm sorry.' She screamed in his head.

'Forgive me. I know I was wrong back then, but now its different.' She continued.

'Naruto. I love you. Please stop ignoring me.' She said tears evident in her words.

They continued onward. After awhile Yuki stopped trying to get to him, and resolved to talk to him later. They arrived at the Inuzuka compound and just walked straight in. When they got to where Tsume, Hana and Kiba lived the door swung open. Tsume was standing there.

"You know Naruto its polite to ring the bell at the gate." Tsume teased

"I'll remember that for next time." Naruto said blankly as he passed Tsume.

Tsume blinked and looked at Yuki, who turned to her revealing the tears in her eyes. Yuki turned back and continued with Naruto.

The night went on, and finally Tsume grabbed Yuki and walked her away to speak with her. When the two were alone Yuki returned to her human form.

"Ok. What's wrong Yuki?" Tsume asked as the pair walked through the garden

Yuki sighed.

"Tsume, you've been a good friend to Naruto and myself over these years." Yuki said

"The Inuzuka are loyal, but you are dodging my question." Tsume said

"Our meeting with the hokage didn't go so well, the old man wasn't happy when we started and he tore at me with questions. I don't know how he knew the questions to ask to force me to reveal my secrets, but he did."

"The hokage is the leader, he is intelligent." Tsume said

"He wouldn't ask anyone else those questions, what it comes down to is he was being biased because I'm Kyuubi."

"I don't think The Hokage would do that."

"I saw the contempt in his eyes, when Naruto showed him his hanyou form. He thought Naruto was taken over by me. He made sure to make his questions reveal only the bad side of me. When I tried to say that everything has changed since then he said that all that matters is then and that now doesn't count."

"Ok. Tell me the full conversation." Tsume said

So Yuki told Tsume everything that happened in the Hokage's office, by the end Yuki was in tears. Tsume turned away from her.

"Where are you going?" Yuki said

"To speak with Naruto." Tsume said

Before Yuki could voice her opinion Tsume was off.

Naruto, Hana and Kiba were having a good time with each other. Since Yuki left Naruto's side Kiba had managed to make Naruto forget about what had happened. Hana on the other hand had just sat back and laughed at her brother making a fool of himself. The jovial mood was killed when an angry Tsume came in.

"Naruto With me Now!" Tsume growled

"Mother?" Kiba asked

"Not now. Naruto I'm not going to say it again." Tsume said

Naruto jumped up and ran to Tsume's side. Tsume reached down and pulled Naruto away with her.

"Where are we going!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up." Tsume said

Tsume pulled Naruto to a far corner of the Inuzuka compound. She then placed three barriers around them, one keeping people from seeing them, one to stop them from hearing the pair, and the last to erase their scent.

"Now you listen to me." Tsume said

"Fine." Naruto replied

"How dare you not listen to how harshly The Hokage was treating Yuki!" Tsume yelled

"How harshly he was treating her, I'm glad he got all of that out of her." Naruto said

Tsume's hand came across his face, knocking Naruto to the floor

"Do not interrupt me. You didn't think it odd that when Yuki tried to explain that it's changed, the Hokage just ignored it and said it doesn't matter?"

"Well it doesn't." Another slap

"Did I say you could answer me just yet? No I didn't so shut up. I understand Yuki came into this relationship for the wrong reasons, but you came in with nothing. You just did what she wished. Do not pretend that you don't love her. I've seen the two of you together, your feelings for each other are so amazing. I wish I could have had half that with my bastard of an old husband. I came into that relationship for worse reasons then Yuki's. I settled for him. I gave up. I thought there was no one who could fulfill all I wanted. Imagine my surprise when I find the man, and not only is he taken but he is so happy with her."

"Don't slap me. I love Yuki that is true, but it hurts to know this about her. I feel betrayed did she not realize I might die? The man is a fool for not liking you." Naruto replied

"I can't blame him. She's a beauty."

"So? You're selling yourself short. You are beautiful too. Not only that fun to hang out with. Heck, I would want a girl half as good as you to be one of my wives."

"One of your wives?"

"Yeah… Apparently I'm allowed a couple wives. Also I probably will be placed under the CRA."

"Are you serious you would want a woman like me?"

"Yes."

Tsume reached down and grabbed Naruto. She pulled him close to her and whispered

"The man I found that could fulfill all I wanted was you Naruto." She said and kissed him.

At first Naruto was taken aback by the shock of Tsume's lips meeting his, but then he returned the kiss. They kissed heatedly for a few minutes then Tsume pulled away.

"Naruto. Forgive Yuki. She loves you. I love you too." Tsume said

"Tsume. I was conflicted, because I had feelings for both you and Yuki. I didn't think you'd like a guy like me. I don't know if I can forgive Yuki so easily, but I'll try." Naruto said and moved forward once more to kiss Tsume.

Lemon Start. (Again not going to be long cause Naruto doesn't have as much stamina as Tsume.)

Tsume moved forward to kiss him and moved her hands down to her shirt. She quickly unbuttoned it and slipped it off. Naruto felt her remove his jacket, and moved to remove her shirt only to notice that it was already off instead he grabbed her breasts. Tsume moaned lightly into his mouth and instead of continuing the kiss she broke off.

"I know about your mark." Tsume said as she unclasped her bra.

"It's going to be your mark as well soon." Naruto responded as he leaned forward and placed one of Tsume's nipples into his mouth. He licked around the pink bud while pinching at the other one. Tsume reached down and unbuttoned his pants. When his pants dropped Tsume bent down and pushed Naruto to laying down. She saw the tent, and smirked as she removed his boxer revealing his six inch. She looked up at him and smiled. She gave it a test lick from base to tip. She then kissed the tip as she slipped it inside her mouth. With a moan Narutos hands clenched at the sensation. Tsume began to move getting as much as she could into his mouth at a time. After a few minutes Naruto's face clenched and he proclaimed that he was about to release. Tsume smirked and allowed him to release in her mouth. She swallowed all that she could letting barely any drip onto the floor. She pulled him out of her mouth and stroked it until it hardened once more. She then pulled her pants down and laid down on Naruto, slipping him inside of her. She moaned in pleasure as it entered. She began to bounce up and down on him. Naruto reached forward capturing her breasts in his hands and one of them in his mouth. They stayed in this position for awhile.

"Tsume. I'm Going to cum." Naruto panted

"Its ok. Cum inside." Tsume replied

He released and moved forward biting Tsume's neck. Tsume too bit into his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ok so this the next part. It picks off right after the last scene, it is a short chapter due to that it just deals with the response and moving on. Next chapter is Wave arc. We will also meet Fem Shinigami, and two OC's in that arc.

Chapter 7 Setting the Rules

Yuki was pissed and yet pleased. She was pissed that Naruto had had sex with Tsume, and gave her a mate mark without her permission. Pleased that he had chosen her. She decided to hunt the two down and sprinted off.

With Tsume and Naruto

The two smiled at one another as they sat up. Tsume dressed as did Naruto. Once they were dressed Tsume released the barrier to see Yuki standing there with a smile.

"Hi Yuki." Naruto said nervously

"Hello Naruto." She replied once again with a smile

"I-" Tsume began

"Save it Tsume. I heard everything. I am marked with him after all. I'm just surprised you'd break the rules of that mate mark. After all I am the Alpha of his wives. While it's ultimately Naruto's decision no woman can be added without my acceptance."

"I know. I just saw my chance and took it." Tsume said looking down

"It's ok. While I'm not pleased with the way you were added, I had planned on trying to get you to marry Naruto. Next time Naruto Do not add someone without my permission."

"Yuki. I wanted to say to you, I'm sorry for not standing up for you when Jiji was verbally abusing you. It was just a shock to me to hear what you said. It hurt me. I felt like maybe you didn't love me like you said you did, it reminded me of somethings that happened to me before I met you." Naruto said

"Naruto. I love you with all my heart." Yuki said and she ran forward and engulfed both Tsume and Naruto in a hug.

Just then there was a rustling behind the three, and Kiba and Hana came out.

"How long were you two there? Why couldn't I smell you?" Tsume asked

"We've been here since Yuki said that she was planning on getting you to marry Naruto. You can't smell us cause this entire field smells like sex." Hana said

Both Naruto and Tsume blushed. Kiba just tightended his hand into fist. Kiba stepped forward and slugged Naruto on the shoulder harder then he meant to. Naruto barely stumbled. Tsume moved forward and grabbed Kiba by the ear.

"What the hell was that?" Tsume said

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Besides I punched him cause he had sex with my mother."

"My sexual patterns are of no concern to you." Tsume replied

"They are when they concern my best friend." Kiba said angrily

"Shut it pup. I had sex with him out of love, not the casual fuck you were conceived from." Tsume said

Hana was the only one who noticed that both Yuki and Naruto snuck off.

Next day.

Naruto and Yuki woke up and left to their team meeting. Both of them pleased with themselves. Yuki was pleased, that her best friend Tsume was also married to Naruto. Naruto was slightly more egotistic, he felt that if he could get two beauties like Yuki and Tsume he could get anyone. That was quickly erased when he saw the looks of contempt coming from the villagers. The two arrived at the meeting place way before they were meant to. They opted to sit back and relax. A few minutes later Shikamaru and Kurenai came. Then came Hana and Kiba. Kiba had a few bruises dusting his face. Kiba was without Akamaru.

"What happened to you Kiba?" Kurenai asked

"Training accident." Kiba asked

Kurenai left it at that.

"Ok you three. What would you three do if we asked you to retrieve two little bells from us?" Hana asked

Shikamaru laughed.

"We would work together. As it's obvious the bells are meaningless, if they were you'd have actually had us retrieve bells, we can assume that the true meaning of this-" Shikamaru said

"Is to see how well the three of us work together." Naruto said

"Teamwork." Kiba summarized.

Both Hana and Kurenai laughed. Kurenai stepped forward and cast a genjutsu on Kiba rendering him useless, as he sighed contentedly. Naruto just sighed and overloading chakra into Kiba. Kiba looked back at Kurenai and growled.

"Now now. No need to growl." Kurenai said

"Kiba. Don't make me mention to Tsume you were being rude to Kurenai." Hana said

Kiba stopped growling and looked down at the floor.

"Let's just get a mission." Hana said as she stepped forward to stand next to Naruto. She slipped a paper into his pocket. Naruto carefully reached in, and read it:

Dear Naruto.

By now you probably have noticed Kiba's actions. You see yesterday somethings happened It ended with him trying to take the clan head status from me forcefully. He lost. I removed his status as Clan Heir, and removed his privilege to use Akamaru. I ask you to be the one to decide when he can receive it again.

With love,

Tsume

Naruto sighed. He made hand signs and sent a clone to Tsume to retrieve Akamaru.

When the team arrived at the Hokage's tower Naruto's clone was there with Akamaru.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled

"Kiba. You need Akamaru to be of any use to us. Listen to me though. I love her, and I won't treat her harshly." Naruto said in his ear

"I know. It's just it's my mother man."

"I know. It'll take you awhile, but when you accept it let me know." Naruto said

"Yeah sure." Kiba said and grabbed Akamaru. Akamaru licked Kiba's cheek and Kiba placed his head on Akamaru's. He whispered quietly 'Akamaru. I won't let anyone take you from me.'

The team stepped into the office.

"Team 8 here for a mission." Hana said

"It's good to see all of you." The Hokage said with a smile as he passed the scroll to Hana.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: We'll be skipping the way they get the C-rank as it is pretty boring. We'll be starting from the moment they leave. A thanks to Leaf Ranger for his contribution of an OC. I changed somethings about him, but kept him pretty close to the description you gave me. First things first. This is not a total bleach crossover, but it was inspired by Bleach. For instance in bleach there is Shikai and Bankai, there is none of that in their swords. The only similar thing is the blade has a soul in it. Well that's not 100% true there are forms of the sword but there are many and some of them overlap. Meaning Yuki's Naruto's and Shinigami's swords can turn into a scythe, a wakizashi, a tanto, and a katana. Other aspects will be explained later on. We'll see Naruto use one of his in the bridge battle (which'll be quite different). We'll eventually learn Shinigami's real name. Please review. Also how was my battle scene? I sorta like it but I dunno.

Chapter 8 The Man's Eyes.

The team left the gates without a word. Each of the ninja, in full work mode. Shikamaru hands were in his pockets, but his eyes were attentive. Kurenai was walking while keeping an eye out. Both Hana and Kiba kept sniffing the air every now and then. Naruto was just quietly watching things around him. Kurenai sighed when she saw the puddle on the ground.

'Such a lame genjutsu.' She thought and threw a kunai at it. The Kunai landed killing one of the demon brothers. The other brother jumped out and tried to run but one of Hana's dogs caught him by the throat.

The team continued on finally getting on a boat. The boat lead them through a thick fog, finally near by they could see the bridge.

"Wow." Kiba muttered

"Amazing." Naruto mumbled.

Tazuna just laughed at them.

"Old man you building this?" Kiba said

"Yup." Tazuna said and took a swig of his drink.

The team soon left the boat and continued onward. Suddenly a man appeared infront of them. The man had blood red hair and eyes. On his left eye there was a scar that went down a bit but did not hit the eye. He wore black cargo pants, shinobi sandals, a red muscle shirt, a long coat, and on his hands were blood red fingerless gloves. On his back was his zanbatou, and on his waist was a katana.

"Well well. You killed the idiot brothers. You know its so hard to get good help these days." The man sighed

Team 8 grouped up to protect Tazuna. Kurenai and Hana stood closer to the enemy.

"But that's why I am here. Isn't it Sensei?" The man said as Zabuza appeared next to him.

"Shut it Akai. Just kill them."

"As you wish." The man said and charged.

He appeared next to Hana who blocked the punch he sent. Kurenai barely blocked the sweeping kick he threw at her. The man grabbed Hana's arm and lifted her and tossed her away. Her dogs attempted to run in but he dodged them. Kurenai tried to push his leg off, but his other leg came in and she was being held onto. Suddenly he bent backward and placed his hands on the floor. Kurenai was lifted upward and he tossed her at Hana. Zabuza ran in at the three genin. Shikamaru reached out with his shadow and caught Zabuza. As soon as Zabuza was caught Kiba and Akamaru barreled into him. Zabuza turned to water and disappeared. Akai came in just as Akamaru was stopping his rotation. Akai grabbed Akamaru and slammed him into the ground. Akamaru yelped. Kiba charged him. Akai jumped and delivered a jumping axe kick to Kiba's back. Kiba collapsed and landed on Akamaru unconscious. Zabuza came in swung his blade down at Naruto suddenly. Naruto dodged out of the way. While rolling out of the way Naruto was doing handsigns. Akai charged at Shikamaru who sent his shadow out. Akai dodged the shadow reaching for him, knowing all about the Nara clan. Akai tried to roundhouse kick him but Shikamaru bent back out of the way. Shikamaru tried to kick up at him, but Akai jumped backward. Hana came running in with her dogs, each of them rotated in the air and barreled towards Akai. Akai jumped back each time one neared him. As he was dodging he was doing handsigns. Just as Akai landed in the water Naruto called out his jutsu.

"Demon Style: Hell's flame." Naruto said

From behind Naruto a small flame appeared. The flame floated and chased Zabuza. Zabuza laughed and dodged the small flame. As it passed him the flame lashed out and made a small burn on Zabuza's back. Zabuza hissed in pain.

"Water Style: Water Bombs." Akai said and little droplets of water appeared around him.

One of the dogs collided with the droplets and it exploded causing the dog to fall and land on the shore. The balls of water moved forward aimed at Hana and Kurenai who was doing handsigns. The balls of water caused Hana to negate her jutsu and dodge, Kurenai had to stop doing her handsigns as she was about to get hit. One of the balls was where Kurenai was going to land and she couldn't dodge intime. The water hit and exploded, causing Hana who had substituted herself for Kurenai to collapse bleeding. Zabuza had collapsed from the burns he received from Hell's flame. The flame was above him and was steadily growing as Naruto did more handsigns. Akai ran in and grabbed Zabuza just before the flame engulfed that area.

"Hehehe. We'll be back." Akai said and disappeared. No one had noticed the single droplet that hit Kiba.

"Hana!" Kurenai said and ran to her.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru called out seeing the blood coming from Kiba.

"Come on you two let's get to Tazuna's we can deal with their injuries there." Naruto said as he bent down to pick up Kiba. Naruto grabbed Kiba, one hand under his knees the other under his shoulder. Shikamaru picked up and cradled the unconscious Akamaru. Kurenai picked up Hana, the same way Naruto picked up Kiba. The other two of the triplets, supported the bleeding third. The team walked to Tazuna's. When they entered. They quickly found places to put the three injured. Naruto, dressed Kiba's wounds. Kurenai dressed Hana's, and Shikamaru dressed the third triplet's wounds. When they were finished, the three moved out of the rooms and sat around and talked, mainly because they did not want to think about their three injured.

"We need to call for assistance." Shikamaru said

"I agree. Those two are jounin level, and the boy tore us apart." Naruto said

"I'll send a clone out right now." Kurenai said and made a single shadow clone. The clone was sent charging out sprinting away from them and towards Konoha. It was already pitch black. Shikamaru yawned and left. Kurenai and Naruto sat out talking for awhile, both comforting the other as their friend was injured. Yuki had long since fallen asleep. Neither of them noticed the small smile Yuki had as the two talked. It was late when the two finally went to bed.

Naruto's dream.

"So Naruto. You hitting on Kurenai?" Yuki said with a smile

"N-No." Naruto said

"Ah. That was a nervous stutter. You are!" Yuki said

"F-Fine. I am. Can you blame me?"

"Nope. Besides she was flirting back whether she realizes it yet or not. Besides I'm fine with her joining." Yuki said

"Have I told you recently you're the best?" Naruto said

"It couldn't hurt to say it more often." Yuki said with a giggle.

End of Dream

Naruto awoke early that morning, before the rest of his team was awake. Naruto wrote a quick note explaining to Kurenai that him and Yuki had gone training.

With Akai, a Kiri hunter-nin, and Zabuza.

The three men sat at the table of their hideout. The stench of Zabuza's cigar flooding the room. The first man wore kiri hunter-nin clothing. The other was Akai, and the final one puffing on a cigar was Zabuza.

"So Akai. How were they?" the Kiri hunter-nin said

"Take the damn thing off Haku, before I punch it off of you." Akai shouted

Haku giggled as he removed the mask

"Sorry Akai, its just that the mask is like a second skin to me."

"They were ok. They need work, but I think they'll work just fine for our plan." Akai said

"The brat with the fox is strong, he'll do nicely." Zabuza said

Back with Naruto and Yuki.

The two had trained for awhile. Yuki and Naruto had begun to train in kenjutsu, to honor Yuki's mother who was the best swordsmen of the Kitsune clan. The two hit one another with the wooden branches they fashioned to be their swords. They jumped away from one another as a scythe stuck itself inbetween where the two were engaged. On the hilt of the scythe stood a girl. She wore a black kimono, had near D-cup Breasts. She had a slender face, one of her eyes here black, but the other was pure white. Her mouth was cocked upward into a grin. Her hair was split much like her eyes, one half black the other white. Upon seeing the girl, Yuki bent down to one knee and motioned Naruto to do the same. The scythe below her glowed and turned into a katana, that she sheathed and placed back on her waist.

"Yuki Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki. It is good to see the two of you." The girl said her voice was gentle, but had an undertone of pure power.

"It is good to see you." Yuki said

"I'm sorry to hear of you're family Yuki. I am proud that you stopped letting revenge take ahold of you. Otherwise you would be unworthy of this gift." The girl said as another blade appeared in her hand. She walked over to Yuki and placed the blade infront of her. The girl then turned to Naruto and smiled.

"You know Naruto, you should really thank destiny. She's so nice to you. Damn girl rewrote mine, or wrote this in from long ago, but here I am to assist, both you and Yuki in using the style permitted by the shinigami to her kitsune generals."

"Her?" Naruto said

"Yes Naruto. Her. Myself in fact. Shinigami is here to kick your white ass into shape. You can call me Shini, for now." The girl said as she placed another blade infront of Naruto.

"Thank you." Naruto said

"Don't be thanking me just yet, I'll be working you to the bone." Shinigami said


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well here we go! Reinforcements arrive. What exactly were Zabuza's, Akai's, and Haku's plans. We find out now! I know I said this would be long, but I changed it and I needed a way to get Akai to come join the group so this was how. Now Brian Stenzel you asked why older women. To answer that you'd have to understand that Yuki accelerated his maturity so while he is only 14 he has the mentality of a 20 yearold (which is the age I made all of the girls minus Tsume) Tsume while she is considerably older then Naruto, she is also the oldest human to join him. (Fem Shinigami being many millennia old.) Sorry about the short chapter. Next chapter will be more intensive on fem Shinigami training him. So you know. Fem Shinigami hides till they arrive in Konoha. Long PERIOD OF TIME FROM NOW AND CHUNIN EXAMS. Many Chapters inbetween. I'm proud of the written storyline for the next couple sections. Many fightscenes to come. Zabuza's partner becomes important later on. No, Zabuza does not have a sensei. Zabuza, is Akai's sensei. Akai has just surpassed Zabuza.

Chapter 9 Ending of Wave.

At the house right after Naruto and Yuki left

Kurenai awoke to the door closing. She sprung into action and ran downstairs, kunai drawn. She saw the note, and before she could read it a knock came on her door. She walked to it, kunai still in hand. When she opened it she saw the redhaired man standing there tied up and a chakra suppression seal on him.

"Now can we talk?" Akai said

Kurenai smiled and pulled him in she sat him down and held the kunai she had to his throat.

"Yes let's talk." Kurenai said

Akai gulped.

"I didn't want to hurt those two to bad. We were just testing you to see if you could be of assistance to us." Akai said

"Assistance? What do you need?" Kurenai said

"You see, Gatou is holding Zabuza's wife hostage in return for his services. While Zabuza could just kill Gatou and save her, Gatou stole some of our blood and had an expert seal maker create a seal that when someone with the blood touches it, it causes an explosion. We killed the man who made it, but unfortunately Gatou had the seals already, so we are in perpetual servitude to the man. So we were hopping Tazuna would get Ninja, to help him. We even went as far as to make clones of Konoha soldiers to have a fake fight near here, while Tazuna watched. It caused Tazuna to call on you. What we want is with our assistance your team to enter Gatou's mansion we'll lead you to the prison cell his wife is in. He placed an observational seal near by it so that we could see what happened to her. While you're team grabs Zabuza's wife and escapes, Zabuza, Haku and myself will kill Gatou. Then we ask you to take us to Konoha, we'll join you guys."

"Why would you want to join us? You left your village out of choice." Kurenai said placing the kunai back in her pouch

"We left, because we were sickened by the way Yagura treated bloodline users. Haku has a bloodline, Zabuza and myself found him barely alive. It was hard to see the young boy, barely a year younger then myself so starved. While we can not take down Yagura all we care about is Haku's safety. Please. Help us." Akai said and bowed deeply to Kurenai.

"Fine. We sent out word for another team to come assist us. We asked for a team of jounin, so they can assist us in this. We'll place our genin to protect Tazuna, while our jounin along with you and Zabuza invade Gatou;s mansion. You keep Haku here with our genin." Kurenai said

"Ok. I'll send a message to Zabuza and Haku of your acceptance." Akai said

Kurenai made a clone.

"tell me where do you guys hide out?" Kurenai clone said as it transformed into Akai.

"By the bridge, theres a big tree, we hollowed out a spot underneath it. The only way to enter is to smear your blood on it." Akai said

Kurenai's clone made a small cut on Akai and waited till her hand was covered in his blood before she disappeared. Soon after she left there was another knock on the door. Kurenai opened it and was met with Anko, Genma, and finally Yamato. Kurenai let them as she quickly explained the situation.

"How many men are we talking?" Yamato said

"Gatou has about 600 hundred thugs in his group, there are few weak ninja, but Zabuza, Haku, and myself are his strongest. All in all we should have no problems." Akai said as he stood to leave.

"We'll meet you tonight at the bridge." Kurenai said

TimeSkip

The team and the three jounin were enjoying a dinner. Kiba was wincing as it hurt him to eat, as was Hana. Suddenly the boy shouted out.

"Why are you even trying!" the boy said

"INARI!" Tazuna said

"They are just going to die. No one can fit against Gatou."

"You're wrong kid. We can." Anko said

"What do you know. You are no hero. There are no such things as heros." Inari said

"If that's what you believe. I believe each of can be a hero we just need to know how." Naruto said

"You wouldn't believe that if you have gone through what I have."

The room dropped a few hundred degrees as both Anko, and Naruto spoke in unison.

"You think you've had it so hard? What do you know about suffering?"

They looked at one another grinned and Anko continued. They both made the decision to overload the boy.

"You weren't tossed away by both your parents and then finally trusting one man followed blindly alongside him. He didn't throw you away and cause you to be the enemy of the village, even if you didn't do anything." Anko said

"You're so caught up in the minor losses you have suffered, that you don't realize two people in here suffered more then you. You don't suffer physical blows every night and day. You didn't have a man cut you're torso to pieces for fun. You didn't have a bastard of a ninja stab you in the stomach with his bare hand as electricity circled around it." Naruto said as he removed his coat allowing his scars to be shown.

"Wait. A ninja stabbed you in the stomach with a hand with electricity? Did it sound like chirping birds?" Anko said

"Yes." Naruto said

"Oh. That Fucker. He's going to pay." Anko snarled.

The meal finished immediately after the jounin went to kill the men in Gatou's mansion.

The day after the bridge finished.

Team 8, the three jounin, and the new recruits walked quietly back to the village. Well most were quite. Anko, Kurenai and Naruto had a conversation the whole way back. Much of the time Naruto or Anko was making odd faces at one another. Little did they know of what was to come when they arrived back home.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I may post the fight the jounin have saving Zabuza's wife, its not really important. You just see more of Akai's skill. Following is a short Bio of the spirits in Naruto's Yuki's and Shinigami's blade. (does not include how they look, their personality and only three of their abilities are placed here. You'll see those three in either chunin exams, or invasion) I'm holding out on updating the nonharem till this one is at the same point. It's just so you can see how different the chunin exams side by side. So when we get to chunin exams there, when this one updates so does nonharem, and viceversa

Yuki's spirit Name: Kotaishihi denka (Crown Princess)

Abilities: fukujuu (Submission), Anata no basho o shitte iru (Know your place), Seppuku (suicide)

Forms: Wakizashi, Katana, Tanto, Scythe, Scimitar, Long Sword.

Naruto's spirit name: Raijingudoragon (Rising Dragon)

Abilities: Moeru (Burn), Katsu (Rip), Shoshitsu suru (Disappear)

Forms: Wakizashi, Katana, Tanto, Scythe, Spear, nun chucks.

Shinigami's spirit name: Kira (killer)

Abilities: Tenchu (Punishment) Tenchusha (punishment of heaven), Kuno (Torment)

Forms: Wakizahi, Katana, Tanto Scythe, Dagger, whip with a knife on the end of it.

The only one of these that does not require a gesture from the blade itself is Yuki's hers are all genjutsu based for the most part (those three at least). Again this is similar to bleach, but there is no call for the changing of the form, it is what ever the wielder wishes it to be, as long as it's a form the sword is capable of. The abilities are something the blade teaches the wielder. None of them have major areas of effect, so its not like they can level towns with one move. The biggest size would be a street. There are other restrictions, but those will be explained later on in the story. Shinigami has 2 swords. Things will be explained later when the two go for training.

Yuki's abilities:

Fukujuu causes the ones who are caught in this to believe her to be their leader, and to follow her bidding.

Anata no basho shitte iru causes the ones caught to bow to her till she releases it. This allows her to cut them down.

Seppuku causes them to commit suicide

Naruto's abilities

Moeru causes a line of fire to come out of the blade burning the enemies.

Katsu causes an invisible streak of sharp wind to come out and cut the enemies in half

Shositsu suru allows Naruto to disappear even from the byakugan.

Yuki's first blade abilities

Tenchu a single strike from the sword will cause the person to feel pain even if the blade didn't touch their body

Tenchusha Yuki creates a square with her blade and any enemy that walks through it is caught in it. once she makes an ex the enemies will stop as they will see a little board infront of them that says guilty/not guilty. The words will fade in and out at fast speeds. If lands on guilty they die. If lands on not guilty they are uninjured.

Kuno Yuki points her sword forward and a single enemy's body will begin to get small cuts on them.

(On the trip back Naruto and Yuki learned Shinigami's really name and I'll be using it for whenever they are alone talking, and for when I'm saying she did or said something. Her name will be used more once she enters the harem)

I hope you enjoy Kakashi's punishment. I thought it was very much fitting if not a little overboard, but whatever. Don't worry if you like Kakashi, the bashing will soon stop and he'll actually be a good guy.

Chapter 10 Dog's comeuppance and Naruto explodes

The group entered the village. After making a quick stop at the guards they continued onward to the Hokage's tower. Upon entering the tower the group rushed to the Hokage's office and began to give the mission report.

"Let me get this straight. You four (Zabuza's wife is there she'll be described at a later time) wish to join Konoha. Also you three were enslaved by Gatou, and that while you are considered missing nin the truth of the fact is that its not official." The Hokage said

"That is correct." Zabuza said

Akai was desperately trying not to respond, and was surely losing that battle.

There was the sound of the door opening, and one cycloptic jounin came in. Anko turned to him angrily and punched him.

"What was that about?" Kakashi yelled

"You used Chidori on Naruto. You fool." Anko said as she pulled kunai out

Kakashi dodged the thrown kunai and jumped out of the office. Anko chased him.

"Anbu." The Hokage called. Several anbu appeared around the windows and the doors.

"Go hunt down Kakashi, and Anko. Stop Anko from killing Kakashi, and apprehend Kakashi and send him to Ibiki." The Hokage said

The anbu jumped away and gave chase.

"Jiji. I understand that the position of these four are not exactly the best, but I have placed them under the protection of my clan, and I am not above leaving this village to insure their protection." Naruto said

"No Naruto. I can't have you throw your career away for us." Zabuza's wife spoke out

Zabuza's wife was gentle looking. Soft cheeks, soft burgundy eyes, and short cut burgundy hair. She wore a kimono that was also red. The Kimono barely hugged her body, making much of her form unseen.

"This is my choice. I choose to offer you my protection, and if we have to go somewhere else to get that protection then so be it." Naruto said his eyes never leaving the Hokage's

"Naruto. You have to understand-" The Hokage began, but there was a crash and a black and white haired girl was sitting in the now broken window.

"Lady Shini!" Yuki and Naruto called

"Hi you two." Miyuki said

"To what do we owe the honor?" Zabuza said bowing to her. They had met Miyuki, who introduced her self as Lady Shini, the master of kitsune.

"Just paying a visit to my two favourite kitsune. (They all know as they saw Yuki, turn into her human form when they were training one day)

"Who are?" The Hokage said

"I'm surprised you don't know me Hokage. As I am coming for you very soon. Think carefully Hokage. I am the one the kitsune serve, and what is it kitsune are known to do?"

"They are said to bring souls to the shinigami who then sends them off to where they are to go." The Hokage said having spent time looking up legends of kitsune since the Kyuubi attacked

"So then who am I?"

"If you are the master of kitsune, you are either Inari or Shinigami."

"Ah there's the thing. Many people think Inari is the god of Kitsune, no she's the god of death, in one of her forms. Shinigami, and Inari are similar."

"So you're the Shinigami."

"That is correct. I am here to say that if Naruto and Yuki leave this village you'll not receive the protection of the heavens. This village will be destroyed." Miyuki said putting her finger on Naruto's head

"Shinigami style: Enter the fox." Miyuki said and Naruto's body exploded outward and where he was standing two foxes stood. One white, the other yellow. The blood from Naruto sprayed outward, drenching Kurenai, Hana, Akai, Zabuza, Haku, and Shikimaru in his blood. The blood did not touch Miyuki, or the two foxes.

"Lady Shini. Did you have to force it right now?" Yuki said as the yellow fox collapsed.

"Yes I did." Miyuki said picking up the small yellow fox

"What the hell did you do?" Kiba yelled

Miyuki turned to Kiba with a smile.

"I forced him into being a full kitsune. He was a hanyou till just now. Now he's not human but instead he is kitsune. Unfortunately anyone with a mate mark from him will also be forced into this form.

"Mom." Both Kiba, and Hana whispered

With Tsume.

Tsume was not having a good day. First Kuromura got sick, so he was unable to be with her and talk. Second Kakashi came running in through her house avoiding Anko. Then Anko tells Tsume what he did to Naruto. Then she chased Kakashi. They finally got him with a kunai cutting his Achilles heel. As she was going in to torture Kakashi she suddenly felt weird. Then she exploded. Now she was a damn black fox, and she felt weak. She smelt the anbu nearing and tried to tell Anko, but she passed out.

Back with Miyuki and the rest.

"Say hello to Naruto, the new kitsune." Miyuki said holding the blond fox.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said

"Now then Hokage. Where is the Kokkenin (Guardian Naruto's choice of clan name) compound?" Miyuki said putting her hand on Haku. Yuki had climbed up Miyuki's body and sat on her head.

"Haku please hold Akai, Akai hold Zabuza, Zabuza, hold your wife." Miyuki continued. They did as she was told.

"It is next to the Inuzuka compound. About 20 miles to the south." The Hokage said

Suddenly all of the forms turned into skeletons, the skeletons then turned to dust.

"Ok. That was cool." Kiba said

"If there is nothing more Hokage, we need to go hunt down Tsume." Kurenai said

With Kakashi.

Kakashi was bound and gagged. He was dragged to Ibiki who just smiled.

"Tsk. Kakashi. We have a special present for you." Ibiki said as Inoichi came in.

"You see Kakashi. I've stolen memories from people who have felt your Chidori and lived." Inoichi said

"And Inoichi here is going to force those memories into you." Ibiki continued as Inoichi began handsigns

"You will relive each of those moments. With all the pain associated with it."

"There are around 200 hundred memories in this."

"Yamanaka style: Memory implantation." Inoichi said

Soon after Kakashi began to thrash around against the ropes and he tried to scream. His eyes bulged out, and he broke out into a cold sweat.

"That was only one." Ibiki said


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Here we go chapter 11! The start of the training arc/ Anko arc. Yay for awkward moments. Anko needs to learn to knock that's for sure. I'm sorta making Miyuki kind of a mother hen. You know what I mean by that right? I'm making her helpful and always on the ball with things that need to be handled. She'll be constantly appearing to help. This alludes to Anko being mistreated as well as Naruto or they tried to at least. This is sort of a melancholic chapter. "Little Anko" is the fourth's pet name for her. Remember she comes back in her early teens. Please review. This chapter came out sadder then I had planned, but I like it. Tell me what you think please.

Chapter 11 One offered hand. Take it or not?

Naruto just woke up and knew something was wrong. One he couldn't feel his body. He felt like he was dead. Naruto looked around and noticed that he was very close to the floor. Standing up, he noticed that nothing about how close he was to the ground changed. He tried to look at his hand and was shocked to see a yellow paw. Miyuki was watching Naruto move around and couldn't help but to giggle at the look on his face when he saw the paw.

"What's going on?" Naruto said noticing Miyuki

"I turned you into a full kitsune." Miyuki said

"Ugh. Damn girls and doing as they please." Naruto mumbled

"What was that?" Miyuki said dangerously

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Can you change me back."

"I can't make you a hanyou again if that's what you mean."

"Look Yuki has a human form. I'm asking if you can let me go to my human form."

"Oh Of course. You have to do it though. Its really simple push some chakra to your brain the imagine your self changing from a fox to the human form you had and then pull the chakra that went to your brain back through your body."

Naruto's face scrunched up and he began to pant. Then he glowed and his body reformed but without clothes. It was then that Anko came in.

"Naru- oh hello." Anko said blushing.

Anko just stared at Naruto, not there but more at his face and upper body, while stealing glances further down but mainly looking at his face. Naruto blushed slightly. Miyuki just giggled

"What was it you needed Anko?" Miyuki said

"Meat- I mean Naruto Yuki said she finished making some breakfast for us." Anko said

Anko walked out the door and Miyuki broke out in fullblown laughter.

"This isn't funny! You didn't say I had to imagine the clothes as well." Naruto said

"I though it was assumed." Miyuki said as Naruto rummaged for some clothes. He finally settled on and red kimono that had gold edges. It was his more expensive kimonos, but it was also one of the kimonos he had that was the most comfortable. He walked out and sat at the table with a blushing Anko.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here Anko?" Naruto said as Yuki put his beef ramen in front of him.

"I can't visit my new friends?" Anko said with a pout finally getting her sense back.

"Sure you can. You just need to knock on doors next time." Naruto said with a smile.

"I didn't know youd be naked!" Anko shouted as Miyuki walked down.

"Neither did I!" Naruto respounded.

"Let me guess. You forgot to tell Naruto he had to imagine the clothes as well." Yuki said

"Yup." Miyuki said with a smile.

Anko and Naruto continued to argue back and forth, both smiling.

"So Naruto. You heard of the chunin exams?" Anko said

"Yeah Yuki told me about them. She said that they nearly spelt Minato Namikaze's death." Naruto said

"Well they've spelt many people's death. They are harsh, and many people either go insane or die. My chunin exams, We all were tossed into snow country and were told to find one another in there get a scroll from that team and find our way to the capital. My team barely made it. Some of the teams that made it lost limbs from frost bite, or other incidents. One team came back screaming about the end of the world was coming. That team was locked up. It's a harsh experience. They are in Konoha this year. You think you're ready?" Anko said

"I don't know." Naruto said

Miyuki got a big grin on her face.

"I'll just have to make sure you two are." Miyuki said.

Naruto shivered.

"I'll even help, well I can't train you but I can help with poison immunities." Anko said pulling out many vials of poison.

'Where does she keep those?' Naruto thought

"I can test their ability to hide their scent." Tsume said walking in the door.

"So since when did my house become meeting place for everyone?" Naruto asked

"Well I was coming over wondering if you wanted to have some fun." Tsume said with a pout.

"Hey I'm having fun with him first!" Yuki shouted.

"I'm just going to leave now." Anko said standing slowly.

Naruto reached up and grabbed her coat.

"Don't leave. They'll destroy my sore body if you do." Naruto said

Anko sat back down.

"Oh Naruto." Yuki said

"Yes Yuki?"

"I heard that." Yuki said with a smile, and both Tsume and her grabbed Naruto and dragged him off. At first his look was pleading but then he remembered what they were talking about and a grin came to his face. Anko saw the smile and sighed. Miyuki just laughed.

"Anko let's talk." Miyuki said holding her hand out to Anko.

Anko hesitantly took it. The two left the house and went out. When they were out they saw Zabuza and Akai training, while Haku was planting some medicinal herbs. The two sat down on the porch.

"Anko. What is wrong?"

"Nothing, you can help me with."

"Anko. I can help with more then you think."

"I need to handle it myself."

"How very Orochimaru of you. Only I can do this no one else." Miyuki said in Orochimarus voice.

"Don't compare me to him." Anko growled

"You are acting like you are alone in whatever is going on with you."

"I am alone. No one wants to be near the 'Snake whore,' or the 'Snake Bitch.'"

"No one wanted to have anything to do with the 'demon' too. Naruto knows what it is like to be alone. Yet he has moved on from it. Despite his age he is vastly more mature then the so called elders of this village."

"I know he had it hard, but he had it for less time."

"You were very rarely attacked physically cause you could protect yourself." Miyuki said standing

"Think about what you want. Wallow in despair or take the chance Naruto is giving you. You don't think Naruto was that worried about Tsume and Yuki do you? He was asking you to stay and be his friend. He wants your friendship. You can understand his pain more then Yuki, or Tsume. One day soon You will come to Naruto and cry on his shoulder. He'll dry your tears and replace them with smiles and laughter." Miyuki said and left Anko to her thoughts.

'Could he?' Anko thought

Akai and Zabuza stopped training and had gone to assist Haku in planting, and the three were laughing. From a distance Haku watched them, and she could see herself with Naruto and Yuki doing that, she smiled at the thought. Anko stood and decided to go for a walk. She walked through the village, as she past the Inuzuka compound she saw Hana chasing Kiba, while Kurenai laughed. Kurenai turned to Anko, seeing her out of the corner of her eyes, and waved. Anko smiled and waved back. Anko continued on, as she walked she saw the angry glares of those who don't like her. She walked till she was back at the Forest of Death. For once she saw it as not a home, but as a place she lives in. She remembered something the fourth told her long ago.

Flashback

"Little Anko. Why are you always so mad?" The fourth said picking her up and placing her on his lap.

"They hate me." Anko said putting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't, Kushina doesn't, Jiraiya doesn't, Sarutobi doesn't."

"They destroy my home."

"Little Anko. Tell me where do you feel safest? Where are you happy to go everyday?"

"I'm happy to visit you and Kushina. I feel safe with you."

"Little Anko. When I was a child my father told me, a house is not a home if you aren't proud to go there. Come live with Kushina and myself. Kushina is pregnant and I can't be home to take care of her all the time, I want you to help her ok? Does that sound nice? Living with Kushina and myself?"

"Yes."

End Flashback

"Pops. Where is my home now?" Anko said and entered the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here we go chapter 12! Another little Anko section. This chapter will be mainly about Anko making her decision. A little lemon for you as well. please review finally got this chapter fixed. Sorry it took me so long, i had some issues uploading it

Chapter 12 Oath of the Snake Mistress

Anko jumped from tree to tree. If there was anyone around they'd see a sight no one had ever seen before. Anko was crying. She jumped whispering 'pops. I need you now more then ever. Why did you lie to me?'

Flashback

Minato was coughing up blood as Anko sat next to him. The Kyuubi had been sealed and Minato was slowly dieing.

"Pops." Anko cried into his chest

"Shush Little Anko. It'll be ok."

"What'll I do without you? How will I make it alone?" Anko cried

"You wont go a day without me. I shall always be there with you. When you cry mine and Kushina's arms shall be wrapped around you. *cough* You know I had always wanted a son and a daughter."

"You told me before."

"And for the short time I had you and Naruto in my arms, those were the happiest moments in my life. Before everything fell apart. That shining moment of happiness."

"It's all gone now. Because of that fucker Kyuubi." Anko spat

"Don't call her that. Kyuubi, told me something as I was sealing her. You know what she said?"

"What?"

"I didn't want this. I didn't want mother and father to die. I didn't want to kill. Why? Why did you order their deaths? She roared at me. I looked her in the eye and told her I ordered nothing. I would never harm a kitsune, one of my friends was a kitsune. She smiled at me and said I know. That was me. Minato my friend I'm glad that in the end it was you to stop me." Minato said and then he went into a coughing fit. When it was over Minato looked at Anko.

"Little Anko. I don't have much longer. Never forget I love you, and I will always be here for you." Minato's hand glowed and with the blood on his face he made a small insignia on Anko's face

"When you need me the most remember this mark and trace it on your cheek. *cough*" Minato said and his hand dropped down. His eyes went blank. Anko cried out in despair. She remained crying for her adoptive father. When she had cried all her tears, she wrapped her arms around Minato. Tucking her hands under his knees and neck she lifted him. She began the trek back to the village. Upon entering the village she was first met by a chorus of cheers for the Hokage's victory, when the villagers, and ninjas saw Minato's face they weeped openly.

Three days later Graveyard.

Anko dressed in black took the stand. She looked out at the gathered assembly of people. With a shuddering sigh she began.

"Mi-Minato Namikaze. You once said a man puts up many fronts in his life, but it is upon his death he shows who he truly is. You were a hero through and through. From the moment you woke everyday you saved someone. You saved me. You saved Sarutobi. You saved Kushina. You saved even those undeserving of being saved. That was the sort of man you were. You wanted to help as many people as you could. Minato Namikaze, you were many things to many people. You were a teacher, a storyteller, the hokage, a protector, a husband, a friend, an adoptive brother, but most of all you treated all of us like family. You were our father. Minato Namikaze, pops, It's only been three days since your death, but to me it has felt like an eternity. Every Night I go to bed and hope that the next day you will be back, and all this would have been a sick dream, and every morning I know that was a foolish dream. Minato Namikaze forever you'll live on in my heart." Anko said and she stepped down from the stand. She then walked over to his casket, it was open and there lay Minato. She reached into her black suit and pulled put a small little box, she opened it and pulled out a small white flower. She placed it directly over his heart, and she turned away and left.

End Flashback

Anko jumped into her room, and traced the insignia on her cheek. The blood Minato had placed one her cheek reappeared. The blood moved out of her cheek and seemed to expand and grow in the amount there was. The blood formed a figure. Soon Minato's face reappeared on top of the bloody figure.

"Hello Little Anko."

"Pops!" She called and ran to hug him not caring about the blood getting on her.

"Now then my child what do you need?" Minato said

Anko told Minato all about what was bothering her. Minato smiled at the whole Naruto, Yuki and Tsume thing.

"I agree with this Miyuki. You are acting very Orochimaru-like. I know what Orochimaru did to you hurt, but it is time you moved on. Think about it. I made you happy, my son can make you happier. What's the problem with going for it?" Minato said

"He's to young."

"You are younger then Yuki, or Tsume."

"He's like my brother."

"There's no blood there."

"He reminds me of you."

"Then he is damn handsome." Minato said with a laugh

"I don't know pops." Anko said

"Give him a chance. Take him on a test date. If it goes well ride him all you want. If not be his friend. Simple as that." Minato said and laughed at Anko's blush

"Why do you have to say it like that?"

"Cause it's funny to make little Anko blush." Minato said and the blood figure disappeared as did Minato.

"Damn him and his perversion."

With Naruto.

Naruto yawned as he stretched. He turned to his sides and saw both Yuki and Tsume's bare backs. He gave each of their backsides a squeeze. The two girls yelped and woke up.

"Oh Naruto." Yuki said turning to face him

"Yes?" Naruto said and his mouth was enveloped in a kiss by Yuki.

Lemon start.

Naruto moaned as he felt Tsume's tongue lick his member. Not one to be idle Naruto moved his hand to Yuki, and he soon rubbed his middle finger over her entrance. She moaned as Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth. He then pushed her off of his mouth and moved her forward to put her breast in his mouth. He licked at her nipple. He plunged his finger in as his thumb flicked at her nub. Tsume stopped licking him and she stood on the bed and bent down. In a quick gesture she plunger Naruto into herself. Both Tsume and Yuki moaned out as Naruto groaned in pleasure. Tsume then began to move upward and downward. They continued this way for awhile. Suddenly the door opened and Anko was standing there. Upon seeing them she blushed but spoke anyway.

"You, me tonight, Crouching Tiger. Pick me up at 8. Dress nice." She said and closed the door. Barely interrupted by Anko, Yuki shouted out.

"Oh. Naruto I-I-I'm cuming." And she collapsed next to Naruto. Tsume soon also moaned out.

"Naruto. I-I'm about to-" Tsume began before she felt Naruto release inside her. Thus sending her over the edge.

Lemon end


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Here we go chapter 13. I was sort of surprised by how this chapter turned out. Originally this was going to be Anko's joining but well something happened and it changed. Please don't flame me if you are angered by how this plays out. Please review. I don't mind if you're upset just don't focus on the negatives. That's all I ask.

Chapter 13 Kurenai's and Naruto's mistake: One that is irreversible.

Later in the day.

Tsume sat infront of Miyuki as she held a sword. The sword had a wolfskin hilt and a long white tooth-like blade.

"This is Hauringuookami (Howling Wolves). Only a kitsune of pure heart, and one with a strict loyalty to the leader of kitsune, in this case Naruto, and Yuki can wield her. She will treat you well, but be warned she can be a pain to deal with." Miyuki said

"Thank you Lady Miyuki." Tsume said with a bow

"Now go. I'm sure you wish to see just what she can do. She will reveal her attacks to you if she deems you worthy of using her." Miyuki said

Tsume turned on her heel and left the small room inside of the Kokennin compound. Miyuki moved her way to the window and looked down upon Naruto and Yuki. The two were wrestling and laughing with one another. A small smile formed on her lips. Naruto looked up and for a brief second the two's eyes met, before Naruto waved at her to come down. Miyuki made her way down with a laugh. When she came down Naruto and Yuki were facing one another swords drawn. The smile on Miyuki's face quickly disappeared.

"Lady Miyuki. You said you'd train us. Can we get a bit in before Naruto has to go on his date?" Yuki said

"Sure. Now the style differs for each swords form. Now, the first form I will teach you a style for it is the scythe form." Miyuki said as her sword turned into a scythe. Both Yuki and Naruto did the same.

A few hours later the Crouching Tiger.

Naruto was sitting next to Anko. Naruto wore a formal black kimono. The kimono had gold trimmings and on the back was a small red kitsune. His hair had flattened itself and now was in a small ponytail in the back. Anko on the other side wore a purple kimono. It had similar trimings and was plain. She wore her hair down, and had two snake earrings. Around her neck was a small pendant. The pair looked at one another for awhile before Naruto spoke.

"So Anko. Tell me what made you suddenly ask for a date?"

"Well I started liking you while we were spending time on our way home. After awhile I realized you made me feel something I hadn't felt since Minato died. I wanted to be near you but I didn't feel I deserved you. It wasn't until Miyuki spoke to me that I realized I needed to do something. So here I am." Anko said drinking her sake

"So Miyuki convinced you? Why didn't you feel you deserved me?"

"Well its silly considering what you went through, but my bastard of an old sensei screwed me over. Hurt me. Destroyed everything I was. I began to walk a path of self-sacrificing. It wasn't until Minato brought me into his household did I start waking up. Then he died and I was alone. Alone with the glares, people said I caused Minato's death. That if I wasn't there Minato would have been able to survive the Kyuubi. It was hard, and once again I drew back."

"Anko. You poor idiot. Of course you deserve love. Everyone does." Naruto said standing

"Come let's dance." He said and held out his arm.

The two stood and moved out to the dance floor. The two danced with a grace only two trained killers could have. Each step perfectly placed so as to move to the next. Their bodies contorting to fit the others. After awhile of dancing Anko leaned into Naruto and kissed him. He returned the kiss. Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth. The kiss dragged on for awhile until Anko pulled back.

"N-Naruto. I'm sorry, but I-I can't go this fast." Anko said and she turned and left Naruto on the dancefloor alone. Anko ran straight home, curled herself into a ball and wept. Naruto sighed and began his walk home. When he got home he immediately assaulted by questions.

"How'd it go?" Miyuki asked over and over

"Shes hurting. So much hurt. I wish I could help her, but she won't let me." Naruto said sitting on the couch in his house. Miyuki turned to leave.

"I wish I could help, but I don't have know Anko well enough." Miyuki said and left

Naruto sat there thinking for a good hour. The time was now around 10 and Naruto was preparing to go to bed. There was a knock on the door. Naruto moved to answer the door. When he opened it there was a crying Kurenai.

"Kurenai what's wrong?"

"Hana, and I, we got in a fight. I couldn't think of someone to go to. I kept thinking of you. Here I am." Kureani said

"Come in."

'Naruto. You know what is going to happen if you don't tell her to leave.' Yuki came into his thoughts.

'I won't press her. I'll get her out before anything happens.' Naruto responded.

'Fine. Even though I'm ok with her joining. Just don't do anything you might regret.' Yuki said and cut the connection

Kurenai entered Naruto's house. The two sat on the couch in the living room.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't know. Hana and I we never fight. She and I were making dinner for Tsume and Kiba, when we started fighting. She asked me about who was distracting my thoughts so much. I told her it was nothing. That it meant nothing. Hana said it wasn't nothing. I yelled back screaming that maybe it was the bastard she slept with. She denied it. I told her I saw her. The argument escaladed, and- and- and—" Kurenai said but was interrupted by Naruto grabbing her and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Shhh." Naruto said and allowed her to cry once more on his shoulder. When she stopped she looked up into his eyes and moved forward capturing his lips in hers. Naruto suddenly pulled back

"Kurenai. Stop we shouldn't. What would Hana think?"

Lemon begins soon (longer one)

"We broke up." Kurenai said and latched once more onto Naruto's lips. She also began to unravel her bindings. Naruto once again pulled back.

"But you know that if we continue I will end up marking you."  
>"Oh so you do like me! Good!" Kurenai said and continued unraveling<p>

"Stop. Are you sure you want this? That you wont regret this in the morning?"

"I wont." Kurenai said as she finished the top allowing her breasts to be free. Naruto quickly took one of her breasts in his mouth and licked at the nipple. With a moan Kurenai began to undress Naruto. When she removed Naruto's clothes she smiled seeing what lay before her.

"Lick it." Naruto said. Kurenai bent down and began to lick his member. She licked from base to tip and licked at the opening on his head. She began to put some of him in her mouth as she used one hand to finish undressing and the other went to work on her breasts. When she had finished undressing she pulled back hoping to just put it inside. Naruto had other plans as he forced her to continue sucking on him. He pushed her as far as he could causing her to gag often. What she found odd was that she liked the harsh treatment. Suddenly Naruto stopped forcing her and yet she continued enjoying the feeling of Naruto reaching the back of her throat. With a groan she felt Naruto cum inside of her. She tried to swallow all that she could but found that it was too much for her. Some of it leaked out and dropped onto her breasts. With a smile she licked up the remainders. Suddenly Naruto pushed her back and entered her. With a loud moan Kurenai began to move as well.

"N-N-Naruto!" She shouted out

"Kurenai!" He replied

The two pushed back and forth. When Naruto pushed towards Kurenai Kurenai pushed towards him. Thus causing more pleasure as everytime she did that her clit brushed on Naruto's pubic hairs sending tingles of pleasure.

"Ah-AH- AH! Naruto!" Kurenai screamed out as she came. Naruto continued on for a longer time, prolonging Kurenai's orgasm.

"Kurenai I'm going to-" He said

"Cum inside!" She shouted back. He did releasing in her. He bent down and bit her, Kurenai in turn bit him. Panting she looked at Naruto and said

"We're doing that again."

"Next time I've got a surprise for all my mates." Naruto said licking his lips.

Lemon end.

The two got dressed. Kurenai slept on the couch while Naruto slept in his bed next to Yuki.

The Next morning.

Naruto awoke to yelling. He went down stairs to find Kurenai and Hana yelling

"You two! This is my house I'm not going to have you two fighting inside it. Be mindful that others are in this compound. We have neighbors! Now what the hell is going on!" Naruto yelled

"Why don't you tell me why your mate mark is on Kurenai!" Hana yelled.

"We mated is that hard to understand?"

"She's my girlfriend!"

"She said you broke up!"

"Does that matter? We just did. Or is it your normal tradition to screw helpless women!"

"Kurenai was not helpless! I asked if she was ok with it she said she was. I wouldn't have done it if she didn't want it." Naruto said

"Shut up!"

"It's not like we did what you did to her. You cheated on her. You hurt her. Maybe now you'll feel what she felt!" Naruto yelled back

Hana ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Warned you." Yuki said from the couch.

"I'm sorry that you had to wake up to that Naruto."

"Hey what kind of mate would I be if I allowed one of my mates to be yelled at like that."

Miyuki came walking down.

"Come you two. Time for training. Only twelve days till the chunin exams after all, and so much more to learn." Miyuki said and the three went to the training grounds.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So I'll be skipping straight to the chunin exams now. All that's happened during the next couple days was Naruto trained, and went on a couple more dates with Anko. Kurenai has been staying in the Kokkennin compound, as she is now a member of his clan. I'll be skipping the first exam. We all know how it plays out. Its pretty similar to the canon version. Only difference is Yuki gives Naruto all the answers. I'm not going to focus on the second test much. It's going to pretty quickly move to the preliminaries. Please Review. Character death in this chapter. many different title to this chapter.

Chapter 14 Fight to the death./ A Devastating kick./ The falling Sakura blossom./

"One last thing. Don't Die!" Anko shouted as the gates unleashed the genin into the forest. Each team in a hurry to hunt down their opponents. Naruto's team having superior smell knew exactly where the teams were and had planned according to their routes. Shikamaru would capture the team and Kiba and Naruto would knock the team out. Naruto wore his standard clothes but there were two swords on his waist. Yuki sat in his coat.

"Shit. Heaven scroll." Kiba said seeing that the team had the same one as them.

"Keep it. The more scrolls we have the less teams can pass." Naruto said as they left that team to the forest. So it went for 2 days that Naruto's team collected many scrolls. When they reached the tower they were surprised to see Chouji, Hinata, and Ino entering the tower. Naruto and his team followed suit.

3 days later after the Hokage's speech.

Hinata Hyuuga vs. Kankuro no Subaku, the screen lit up.

Both Hinata and Kankuro jumped down, both wearing similar grins. Hayate jumped backward onto one of the railings and shouted out.

"Begin."

Hinata slipped into her stance. First thing Naruto noticed was that she wasn't in the standard Jyuken stance.

"She has her stance wrong." Naruto spoke

"Trust my student. She knows what she's doing." Asuma said

Hinata disappeared into nothingness and suddenly a voice rang out.

"Devastating Palm!" Hinata spoke There was the sound of breaking wood and Kankuro's body turned to wood. The puppet on his back dropped. The wrapping untied themselves and there was Kankuro standing completely fine.

"Oh man. I hate brats that hit that hard." Kankuro said and moved his fingers. The chunks of wood lifted and small knives appeared everywhere from them.

"Die!" he shouted and each knife moved at Hinata.

"Rotation!" She called hoping to knock them away but Kankuro held them in place when they met the sphere. When she stopped spinning Kankuro moved once again. Hinata dodged backward. With a grunt one knife connected with her arm.

"It's over brat." Kankuro said.

Hinata dropped to one knee, panting.

"It was only one knife. Why is she panting!" Ino yelled

"Can't you smell it? Kankuros knives are laced with poison." Kiba said

Hinata poofed away into mud.

"Devastating Palm." Came the whisper from behind Kankuro. Kankuro was tossed into the wall cracking it. Kankuro turned himself out of the wall.

"Nice shot you brat." Kankuro smiled as he brought one hand down and wrapped his chakra strings around several chunks of wall. He lifted them upward and began tossing them at Hinata. Hinata ran forward and used each section of wall as a spring board. She jumped over Kankuro and dived. One last section of wall rose to meet her. Hinata placed both hands infront of her and shouted.

"Corkscrew Rotation." And Hinata began to spin. She broke through the section of wall and smacked straight into Kankuro tearing him apart, or that's what she thought. Sections of Kankuro's shirt went flying. Kankuro appeared panting, four feet from Hinata. His shirt completely missing. Suddenly Hinata was wrapped up by arms.

"I'll break every bone but your neck." Kankuro said and Hinata's arms bent backward snapping at angles.

"Rotation" She called blowing back the puppet once more.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" Kankuro said once again throwing knives at her.

"Nope." Hinata said as the knives entered her body. Hinata's form dropped to the floor.

"Call the match proctor. She wont stand up again." Kankuro said recollecting the sections of his puppet.

"Winner Kankuro no-" Hayate began as once again Hinata disappeared into mud. Kankuro shouted out as he felt a kick to his back, followed by his own blood flowing down his back. There stood Hinata with blood on her foot. Kankuro collapsed with a footsized hole in his back. The hole didn't go to deep, just deep enough to expose bone.

"Winner. Hinata Hyuuga." Hayate shouted and Hinata fainted. The arena erupted into clapping. Everyone in the room was shocked by the level of skill the two had shown. Medics came and collected the unconscious genin, as anbu cleaned up the arena. The screen cycled through names once more.

Sakura Haruno vs. Kiba Inuzuka.

"Aw man. I was hoping for a good fight." Kiba shouted jumping down.

"As was I." Sakura said taking her stance. Her feet close together and her fists at her waists.

"Begin" Hayate shouted. Sakura disappeared and reappeared infront of Kiba. She launched a punch, that Kiba dodged. Her fist collided with the ground and caused a small hole.

"Oh. Looks like you've been training. To bad this will end here." Kiba said tossing a pill to Akamaru. Akamaru turned into another Kiba, and both jumped up and began to spin

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba shouted and the two spiraling forms charged at Sakura. She dodged the first one, but she had to jump to avoid the second. Then the two spiraling forms collided with either side of her body. With a screech blood washed over the field. Sakura had been split in half by their attack.

"Shit!" Kiba said stopping his rotation.

"I don't understand. He's done that to me before, and I didn't split in half." Naruto said.

"It doesn't split you in half, because unlike Sakura you work out. Sakura was using chakra to enhance her punches. She had no muscle definition. So when Kiba's attack connected with her it met with no resistance, and tore through her." Hana explained.

Kiba was freaking out seeing the blood on him. Gaara was smiling.

"Wi-Winner Kiba Inuzuka." Hayate stuttered out solemnly.

Naruto jumped down and helped Kiba walk up the stairs. Kiba collapsed on the wall staring at his hands. Hana ran to him and began to speak to him. The screen lit up once more.

Rock Lee vs. TenTen.

"Yosh! Let's go TenTen!"Lee said jumping down. TenTen followed suit.

"Begin!"

TenTen started throwing kunai at Lee as he dodged them as he ran up to her. When he neared her she dodged back. Lee pressed forward with another punch. TenTen knocked it upward. Lee moved the other fist to collide with her. TenTen blocked it with her arm. Both genin smiled as Lee kicked at her TenTen brought up her leg to block but was a second late as Lee's leg connected with TenTen's side throwing her sideways. She skidded against the wall.

"Gai-sensie?" TenTen called.

"Go ahead." Gai said with a smile

TenTen unzipped her coat revealing a black undershirt. She tossed the coat which landed with a thud. She again began to throw kunai, ones that Lee barely could dodge. Once again they were locked. This time when the kick came TenTen blocked it.

"You're good TenTen." Lee said and headbutted her. Her neck cracked backward and smacked against the wall causing her to bleed from the rubble cutting her face.

"TenTen!" Lee yelled seeing her passing out. One of TenTen's arms lashed out, and the kunai in her hand cut open Lee's chest. Lee began to bleed as TenTen, passed out

"Winner Rock Lee!" Hayate called.

"Yosh. My students fought a youthful battle!" Gai yelled.

The screen lit up

Temari vs Gaara.

"I forfeit" Temari said.

"Winner by Forfeit- Gaara" Hayate said

Ino vs Shino.

The battle did not last long, as Shino quickly drained Ino's chakra.

"Winner- Shino!" Hayate called yawning

Shikamaru vs. Chouji.

"I forfeit." Chouji called."

"Oh come on…. Winner by forfeit- Shikamaru" Hayate said pouting

Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki

-Cliffhanger. The battle will be long.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here is the battle of Sasuke vs Naruto. Enjoy please review. The fight wasn't as long as I planned, but the original idea was scrapped. It didn't make sense. Though a fight similar to that one will be coming soon.

Chapter 15 Sasuke vs Naruto and an odd council meeting.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki

The final contestants had been called, and the two leaf genin jumped down to the arena. Naruto dressed in his standard Inuzuka coat and two swords on his side. One of the swords had a crown on the hilt, the other had a dragon head. Sasuke on the other hand wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and white shorts. He too wore a sword with a dragon hilt. Naruto's eyes locked onto his sword as his swords majestic booming voice rang out in his mind.

"That sword Naruto. That is my wayward brother." RaijingDoragon said

"I thought all the spirit swords were with Lady Shinigami."

"No, some of us went different ways. Gurando Doragon was one of them. He was always my equal in everyway. He'll destroy you if he even had the slightest advantage in strength."

"It's ok I have Yuki with me. Nothing can stop us."

"Don't be so sure."

"Begin!" Hayate shouted out.

The two genin drew their sword and rushed one another. The blades caught on one another. Naruto's blade was glinting in the light, while Sasuke's blade seemed to suck the light out of the area. With a growl Sasuke jumped back as Naruto called out.

"RaijingDoragon: Moeru." A streak of fire escaped Naruto's blade and went forward in the direction of Sasuke. Sasuke ducked downward to avoid the line of fire. As his face neared the ground Yuki appeared infront of him and she in turn opened her mouth releasing a stream of fire. Sasuke attempted to roll away but could not stop himself from being burned. Half Sasuke's right sleeve was burnt off. Sasuke failed to notice Naruto going through handsigns until Naruto called out

"Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors." Mirrors of Ice appeared all around Sasuke. Naruto entered the mirrors with a smile. 'Thank you Haku.'

"This is over Sasuke. You can't escape. Surrender." Naruto said

"It's not over yet." Sasuke yelled as he went through handsigns.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball." Sasuke called unleashing his jutsu at the mirrors. With a smirk Sasuke was sure he had beaten Naruto's jutsu, but was surprised when he felt a kunai enter his right arm. When the steam from the two jutsus cleared Sasuke saw the mirrors standing without the faintest sign of his jutsu.

"That won't work here Sasuke." Naruto said

"Gurando Doragon: Horu." Sasuke called and his body disappeared into the ground. His body reformed outside next to Yuki. With a yelp Yuki jumped backward hoping to get away. She was a second to late as Sasuke foot came around and landed on the small white fox. She called out in pain as Sasuke began to crush her.

"Yuki!" Naruto screamed hearing her call out. Sasuke just sneered and pushed harder. There was a crack as Yuki's paws snapped. Naruto visibly got angrier as his hair changed from its normal yellow spikey to ice blue and straight.

"Sasuke Uchiha. If you know what's good for you, you will get your foot off of Yuki." Naruto snarled.

Sasuke smiled.

"Surrender Naruto Uzumaki. Surrender or I kill her." Sasuke said pointing his blade at Yuki. Naruto growled. A chunk of ice shot out at Sasuke clipping his hand and ripping Gurando Doragon from his hand. Another chunk came forward and ripped into Sasuke's foot releasing Yuki from his grasp. With a yelp she managed to walk on her broken feet to her partner. Naruto picked her up and placed her back in his coat.

"I'll Kill you!" Sasuke Shouted out as he ran forward. When Sasuke reached Naruto, Sasukes blade was deflected by Naruto's. Naruto spun around kicking Sasuke in the stomach, as Sasuke began to get knocked back Naruto swung his blade back knocking once more into Gurando Doragon. With a clang both blades were knocked out from the genin hands. All was silent on the field for a second until Sasuke collapsed a deep gash in his arm. Naruto bent to one knee breathing heavily as small cuts appeared on his face.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate called as medics ran to retrieve Sasuke. Naruto quietly made his way back up the stairs. Kiba ran to Naruto, and placed a hand on him. Hana just looked at Naruto and growled. Kurenai on the other hand grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a hug. Yuki had long since passed out. Hayate called out one last time.

"Neji Hyuuga. You didn't have to fight, and so you have a free pass. Everyone please step forward and collect your straws to determine your fighting order." He said

Everyone did so and their order was determined

Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga.

Shikimaru Nara vs. Kiba Inuzuka

Rock Lee vs Gaara.

Naruto vs Shino

Round 1 winner vs round 2 winner

Round 3 winner vs Round 4 winner

Round 5 vs Round 6

With a wave the Hokage dismissed the teams. Naruto and Kurenai ran home to the Kokkenin compound. Upon entering they saw a confused Miyuki.

"Why are you in your partial state Naruto?" Miyuki asked

"It's Yuki. She got hurt." Naruto said lifting the unconscious Yuki from his hood. Miyuki ran forward and collected the small kitsune in her arms. She laid the kitsune on a couch as she began to heal her.

"Who did this?" Miyuki asked

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"I see." Miyuki said calmly.

"How can you be so relaxed! She got hurt."

"She's a Kitsune guardian. They get hurt a lot."

"But she's your friend I thought!" Kurenai called out

"Don't you dare, besides in the scheme of things this isn't to bad." Miyuki said

"It isn't bad! Her legs are broken! She can't train with Naruto. She can't walk anymore, heck who knows what else was broken because of the Uchiha's boot." Kurenai called

"Actually I do know. She has four broken ribs several bones are broken in her feet. Sadly she will be out of the fight for quite some time." Miyuki said

A knock came on the Kokkenin door. Naruto moved to answer it. When the door opened he found a cat masked anbu at his door.

"The Hokage calls for you." The anbu said and disappeared.

"I have to go. I expect her to be conscious when I get back." Naruto said and he in turn disappeared.

The Council room- that night.

Naruto entered the room last. With a sigh he made his way over to his chair and sat down next to Shikaku Nara, and Tsume Inuzuka.

"You are all here to discuss the results of the primaries of the chunin exams. You were all there in your own way so please give me your thoughts." The Hokage said

A pink haired civilian council woman stepped forward. The woman's eyes were puffy and it was evident that she had just been crying.

"If I may. I believe that the genin who caused my daughters death should be punished."

"Watch your mouth! Kiba Inuzuka fought like a ninja, unlike Sakura Haruno." Naruto spoke out

"What was that?" The Woman responded

"I'm saying that from the start of the match she was outmatched. It is unfortunate that she died, but there is no one to blame but herself."

"Watch what you say brat. The fact comes down to if Kiba Inuzuka hadn't used that jutsu, she wouldn't have died."

"That is true, but I have been hit by that exact move and I still stand. You know why? I actually train. Sakura doesn't she was to busy fawning over Sasuke Uchiha to put a minute into her training. You should be glad she died here rather then out on a mission."

"Care to elaborate you little shit!"

"Of course I will. If Sakura Haruno had gone on any missions in which she fought a ninja of any worth she would have been killed. That is the truth. The more likely situation though, is that she would have been bound, gagged and raped. When the ninja were finished with her, she'd be killed. At least she died with a ninja's respect. At least she died quickly and without that horror. The truth is she had no idea what being a ninja meant, and it is fitting that she die before she caused anyone trouble." Naruto said

"That is a narrowminded view Lord Kokkenin." Shikaku said

"I'm just pointing out the worst case scenario. And trust me Sakura Haruno was always the worst case scenario in every aspect."

"You don't even know her! She was a sweet girl!" her mother called.

"I am not questioning that. She may be sweet, but she shouldn't have been a ninja. Now if you don't mind I would like to comment on a different fight." Naruto said

"There will be no consequences for Kiba Inuzuka. I think seeing a girl die because of him is punishment enough." The Hokage said

"Forgive me Lord Kokkenin, but I do want to talk about my daughters fight." Hiashi said.

"I actually do too. I was sure she was going to lose." Naruto said

"As was I." Hiashi said

"I guess it's true, you can't judge her by her looks. I thought she would crumble at the first obstacle, but to see her kick the living shit out of the sand ninja was quite a fun change." Naruto said

"Its not surprising, knowing who her sensei is." Shikaku said

"No that's not it. You can have the best sensei in the world, but if you don't train then it means nothing. We must put the respect for such a wonderful fight on Hinata Hyuuga herself, and not on Asuma Sarutobi." Tsume said

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Hiashi said with a smile

"I must say, Lord Hyuuga, you must be very proud of her." Naruto said

"I am." Hiashi said

"Now then. I'd like to talk about the level of strength Lord Uchiha showed in the matches." A civilian said

"Yes he did well, but not well enough." Inoichi said with a smile.

"It's hard to fight against a demon like him." The same civilian responded growling.

"Now, now name calling isn't nice." Inoichi said jokingly

"I'll call that shit what I want. The demon brutally assaulted Lord Uchiha, and nearly killed him. Frankly I believe that shit should die along with all those in love with him."

Tsume growled in response

"Uh, Hi. Sitting right here." Naruto said

"I know you are. I didn't say anything I wouldn't say to your face you shit."

"Oh I know. Its sad that you civilians don't realize what I do to protect you."

"If it were up to you we would be dead!" The civilians shouted out.

"So I was going home today and I saw this nice bar, was wondering if youd want to go there after this." Naruto said looking at the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Pay attention to us damnit!"

"Why would you want to be with us? You never tried to before." Inoichi said

"OI!"

"Well I've been making rounds with the ninja clans. Getting to know the clan heads. I must say Shibi is quite fun to be with once you get past the stoic side of him."

"You promised you wouldn't discuss that night Naruto." Shibi said bitterly. The civilian side angrily stood and left the room. The hokage was fine with this as he was fine with the

"I won't. I just think you would enjoy spending time with me some more."

"I never said I don't enjoy it. It's just that I don't enjoy explaining to Kyoko, why my undergarments are on the fan."

At this point the other clan heads jaws were on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure if you just said I was over she'd understand." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head.

"That would enlighten many other things that had happened those nights."

"Stop!" Shikaku said

"Whats wrong?" Shibi responded

"Why don't we all just go out right now. I mean the meeting is concluded seeing as the civilian side is gone and the Hokage is just reading. So why not?" Hiashi said

The clan heads all nodded and stood. Leaving the council rooms, none of them were prepared for the night ahead of them.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here we go I will let you decide which story you want to hear from the night before. Here's the morning after for each.

Chapter 16 Morning Afters

Shikaku's Morning

Shikaku groaned as his eyes opened. With a stretch Shikaku cleared his eyes and took in the sight of the room. His mind immediately began to whirl as he realized he wasn't in his room. There was a slight groan from the spot next to me.

'Troublesome. Please be my wife, please be my wife." Shikaku repeated over and over in his mind, as he turned towards the source of the sound. He looked upon the soft sleeping face of Yugao Uzuki. With a jump Shikaku left the bed and quietly ran to the door to the small apartment. Opening it, but then closing it softly realizing it is not fair to leave her there with no notice. Shikaku Nara wrote her a small note before slipping into the darkness of early morning.

-Come see me. We have much to discuss.

-Shikaku Nara

Shibi's morning

Shibi awoke to the faint smell of vomit, blood, and alcohol. Shaking his head as he sat upward he sighed. 'Damnit Naruto' He thought to himself. His eyes took in the state of the bathroom he was in, vomit stained the floors and the walls, by the toilet it was evident that someone had gotten injured from the antics of the night before. Sighing Shibi turned to leave to see the furious eyes of his wife.

"H-Hi." Shibi stuttered

"You're cleaning it up." His wife said and turned to leave

Inoichi's morning

Inoichi was not a morning person so when he awoke to a scream he was downright pissed. That is until he saw that it was Ino screaming and that he was sleeping on the couch naked. That would have been fine for Inoichi, but no he also had whipped cream on parts of his body, and had a rose tattooed on his chest.

Hiashi's morning

Hiashi awoke calmly as he was trained to do. His pride and joy eyes took in the wonders of his lavish room. All was fine for Hiashi until he noticed one thing different about his room. A note on his bedside table. Hiashi opened the note carefully and took in what it said, twice.

Hiashi Hyuuga,

It is with great reluctance I write this note to you. It appears that last night Hinata Hyuuga disappeared after coming to see you. We have sent the side branch house to look, and even some of the main branch have begun to hunt. We expect to find her soon, but have had no success as of yet.

-Shin Hyuuga

Chouza's morning

Chouza awoke in his bed much like every other night. No notice of the last few hours were evident except the headache, and the several nail marks on his body.

Naruto's morning

Naruto awoke to see Tsume Inuzuka laying on him snoring. With a smile Naruto got her off him and placed her next to him. When he placed her though a small groan came from next to him. With a slight yelp Naruto turned to see who was next to him. Sleeping next to Naruto was Kurenai Yuuhi. Another smile graced Naruto's face as he moved Tsume once more. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw his door open and Miyuki came in. She smiled at Naruto and waved him to come see her.

Tsume's morning

Tsume awoke suddenly feeling something on her leg. With a growl she turned to see who it was, and there was the naked legs of Kurenai Yuuhi in her face. Looking down she saw Kurenai Yuuhi face first in Tsume's crouch and slightly snoring causing Tsume to blush, and wonder how exactly they ended up like this.


	17. AN: A revelation that is important

A/N: Since you guys were freaking out about the Shikaku's morning with Yugao Uzuki I guess I'll reveal this Take a good look at that chapter I specifically name the people who are naked, but I did not say it for Yugao. Is it clicking yet? She was not naked. The reason they are in the same bedroom is something you'll find out if you see his story. Now I really need the votes for the ones you want to hear first. You will hear every story.


End file.
